Back into the Past
by Rei Minamino
Summary: Inuyasha stared at Rei Hino strangely. 'You're in Feudal Japan, well, that's what Kagome call it.'
1. Feudal Japan

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha.

Information on Characters in this Chapter:

**Rei:**

Age: 20

Stronger Priestess/ Sailor Mars

**Usagi, Minako, Makato, and Ami**:

Age: 20

Warriors of Justice

**Kagome**:

Age: 20

Stronger Priestess

**Inuyasha**:

Half Demon/ Has Stronger Relationship with Sesshomaru

**Sesshomaru:**

Full Demon/ Has Stronger with Inuyasha

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You should go, it is a good cause!" Grandpa Hino stated.

"I don't know," Rei muttered, staring at the piece of paper in her hand. "I barely know her."

"You should meet up with your cousin. You haven't seen her in 15 years."

"So, why should I see her now?" Rei muttered annoyed.

"To catch up on things."

"That's a lame excuse."

"Ok, how about: they are family?"

"I have no other family, but you."

Grandpa Hino sighed and shook his head. "I guess you have to convince yourself."

Rei watched her grandfather retreating figure and stared back at the piece of paper. "The scouts need me…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You should go!" Usagi yelled, slamming her fist on the café's table. "You should spend your summer vacation catching up with lost family!"

"I don't know Usagi," Rei muttered, spinning her straw in her soda.

"Rei, you can't deny your family your whole life," Ami added in.

"Yeah, only because they are on your father's side, doesn't mean they are like him," Minako stated, holding up a finger and closing her eyes with a nod.

"But, don't you guys need me?" Rei asked.

"Rei! We haven't been attack for months! And if we do get attacked, we can take care of it," Makato said with a smile. Rei frowned and stared at her friends.

"I guess…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome sat at her desk in her room. She stared out the window at the setting sun with a disappointed look. 'Inuyasha…why?' Her mind traveled back to the day when they destroyed Naraku and completed the Shikon Jewel. 'I was so excited when we placed the last shard in the jewel. But then again, I was so scared, scared that Inuyasha would want to become a full demon. Inuyasha sensed that and told me he wasn't going to become a full demon anymore. I was so happy, happy that he was going to become a human so we could be together. I guess he felt my excitement and told me he wasn't going to become a human either. He wasn't going to use the jewel…that broke my heart. Then I thought, maybe we could still be together? He told me it wouldn't work out. He didn't want to face the fact that I would grow old and he wouldn't. After all of that, I left the Feudal Era and never went back since that day.' She sighed and wiped a tear from her face. 'No worries now, I have Hojo…but…I can't stop thinking about Inuyasha…'

"Kagome?"

"Yes!" Kagome shouted as she quickly wiped away her tears.

"Your cousin is almost to the train station, you should go and pick her up," Kagome's mother said through her door.

"Ok!" Kagome answered. She changed out of her pajamas and placed on a black sweater with a green skirt. She ran out of the temple and caught the bus to the train station. She arrived at the station and got of the bus. She sat on a bench, waiting for her cousin to come out. 'I wander what everyone in the Feudal Era is doing now…'

"Kagome?" a voice questioned.

Kagome snapped her head up and stared at an image of her. "What? Who are you?"

"You don't even know your won cousin," Rei said as she crossed her arms. "I'm not surprised though, we haven't seen each other in 15 years." Kagome stared at her cousin. She had on a crimson shirt that fit her upperbody completely. She wore black shorts and black sneakers.

"Rei!" Kagome shouted and hugged her tightly. "Oh! How I missed you!"

"Thanks," Rei giggled and pulled Kagome away. "I guess we have a lot to talk about huh?

"Um…yeah," Kagome said softly. "Hey, lets get going! The bus is coming!" They got on the bus and sat in silence, making little conversation. They soon arrived at Kagome shrine and they got off the bus.

"Reminds me of my shrine," Rei said with a smile.

"That's right; you do live in a shrine," Kagome said curiously

"Yes," Rei said and snapped her head toward a small hut. She raised an eyebrow; the well was giving off tremendous energy. 'I check it out when everyone is sleep…'

"Come on, Rei," Kagome shouted from the front door.

"Here I come!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei sat on her bed, staring at her window. After all the greetings and dinner, she headed to her room for some 'sleep.' She noted that everyone was asleep now and walked to her window. She opened it and jumped out of the window. She landed gracefully on the ground and ran toward the hut. She placed her hand on the handle of the door and she quickly pulled it away.

"What's this? A barrier?" Rei said and frowned. "Why is there a barrier around this hut? Something important must be inside." Rei closed her eyes and placed her hands in front of the hut. It glowed red for a second.

"There," Rei said and opened the hut's door. She raised an eyebrow at the sight. A well had a wooden cover over it and sealed with wards. She walked to the well and placed her hand on it.

"They didn't want anything coming out of it," Rei muttered and removed the wards and cover. "I wander what is at the bottom…" Rei jumped over the edge of the well and fell into a bright red light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha sat next to the well, his back leaning on it. He has been doing this for quite some time now. She was alone most of the time. Sango and Miroku got married and went off on their own while Shippo stayed with Kaede. He was popped out of his thoughts when a voice called to him.

"Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

"You are hopeless at times…"

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked ignored. He gained a better relationship with Sesshomaru, just a little bit though.

"I just so happened to be here. Why are you always sitting near the well? That female human isn't coming back and you know it," Sesshomaru stated as he walked next to Inuyasha.

"Don't you have to kill some demon for no good reason?"

"No."

Inuyasha groaned and crossed his arms. "Go bother someone else, hey, listen to me!" Sesshomaru stared at something from behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha followed his gaze and came face to face with a female with amethyst eyes. She squirmed and fell back into the well.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped into the well. He picked up the female bridal style and jumped out of the well, landing next to it.

"You finally cam back!"

"Kagome?" the female questioned and jumped out of his arms. "How do you know my cousin demon? Who are you?"

"Cousin?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"That's not Kagome Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stated. "Her aura is completely different."

"You're right," Inuyasha whispered. "Who are you?"

"I believe I asked first!" Rei shouted as she pulled out her wards.

"My name is Inuyasha and I am a good friend with Kagome." Rei hesitated then lowered her wards.

"You bet not be lying. My name is Rei Hino, Kagome's cousin."

"You look like Kagome," Inuyasha said softly.

"I do? I haven't noticed…hey, hold on. Where am I? Where is the shrine?" Rei asked confused, staring at her surroundings.

Inuyasha stared at Rei strangely. "You're in Feudal Japan, well, that's what Kagome call it."

"What!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me likes! Short? Yes I know. But all of the other chapters are going to be much longer! Just for you guys to know, this may not get updated as quickly as my other two stories! I'm juggling three stories here, but couldn't resist making an Inuyasha story!

You guys give me suggestion for couples! I really am leaning toward Rei and Inuyasha. I love that couple!


	2. The Situation

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Feudal Era?" Rei asked surprised. "But...that mean I am in the past!"

"Yup," Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms.

"So, this well allows me to travel back 500 years in the past..."

"Correct."

"But why was the well sealed down like that? Obviously, Kagome traveled through that well if you know her."

Inuyasha lowered his head and turned away.

"What?"

"Apparently, Kagome got really upset with Inuyasha this time," Sesshomaru said.

"Shut up Sesshomaru! You don't know anything about that situation!" Inuyasha growled.

"I was there."

"What happened?" Rei asked curiously.

"It's none of your business!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping into a tree. "Sesshomaru, I believe you have something better to do than talk to me."

"Always," Sesshomaru said and turned around, walking away.

"I am still here!" Rei shouted and crossed her arms.

"So?"

Rei growled and walked to the tree. She jumped onto the nearest branch and made it all the way to Inuyasha. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I guess you're not as weak as you look."

Rei grabbed Inuyasha by his legs and swung him off the tree.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled as he flipped, landing gracefully on the ground. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Setting your attitude straight!" Rei yelled from the top of the tree.

"Whatever," Inuyasha muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxx Inuyasha's POV xxx

This girl wasn't ordinary, no, not at all. Her scent was so sweet and smoothing, but her eyes had a mysterious flame. She wasn't like Kagome at all; well, for her inner abilities. Her appearances seen about the same, but jumping up a tree like that; Kagome could never do that! The girl made her way down the tree and approached me. I crossed my arms and turned my head, she reminded me of Kagome, but he looked more like Kikyo. Huh, Kikyo…she left this world without me.

"So, you the one that caused Kagome to mope around all day long. Her brother told me she has been doing that since she left a special place for good," Rei assumed and crossed her arms.

"What?" I replied surprised. Kagome has been mopping since she left that day? I lowered my head and sighed.

"I didn't know she…"

"Why aren't you two together?"

"What!" I said, snapping my head up. How did she-?

"Knowing Kagome, she is moping like that because she is thinking of someone, knowing she can't see them or be with them in this case."

"I can't, it wouldn't work out," I heard myself say.

"Why? Kagome is a nice person and has a power that normal people don't have. She is one in a million!"

"I know, but she can't live as long like I can!" I yelled, running toward the forest. I didn't want to see Rei now, she reminded me of Kagome, she reminded me of someone that I loved…or…still love…

xxx End of Inuyasha's POV xxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei stood there with a pissed face.

"Just leave me in the middle of nowhere."

"He can be rude at times," a soft voice said from behind her.

"Huh?" Rei turned around and saw Kagome.

"Kagome! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something, but you didn't answer when I called your name countless of times. I entered and saw you weren't there. I searched the shrine, but you wasn't no where to be found. Then I noticed the well hut's door was ajar and figured you had to go in there, you are the only person that I know that could have broke my barrier. I went inside and saw the wards and cover removed from the well. I was afraid you may have gone into the past where you could be in danger, but I see now that I am wrong."

"I'm fine Kagome," Rei replied with a smile. "So, you just came to see if I am alright?"

"Yes, now we can leave."

"What about Inuyasha?"

"There's nothing to say to Inuyasha," Kagome stated and walked to the well, placing her hand on it. "Lets go." She jumped over the edge and into the well. Rei looked back at the forest and quickly followed Kagome. When they arrived in the modern time, Kagome quickly ran into her room.

"Does she love Inuyasha that much?" Rei thought out loud and ran into Kagome's room. "Kagome, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," Kagome said from her position on the bed, wiping away a tear.

"Moping around everyday isn't good for your health. Some people can even die of a broking heart you know," Rei said and sat next to Kagome, placing her hand on Kagome's lap. "Kagome, I know how it feels to not be with the person that you love. I know it hurts, but you have to be strong and move on! Your brother told me that you have a boyfriend. Stop thinking about Inuyasha and live with someone that can live with you. Don't let your sadness destroy your life here. I know it may be hard to forget Inuyasha, but try really hard. Really, are you going to let Inuyasha ruin your life?"

"No," Kagome cried. Rei wrapped her arms around Kagome and rested her cousin's head on her shoulder as Kagome wept.

"You can't always trust men," Rei muttered angrily, thinking of her past.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Really?" Shippo asked surprised. "Someone that looked like Kagome?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha muttered. Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kaede sat in Kaede's hut. She quickly sipped on her tea and Shippo ran his fingers through his long, silky tail.

"Where is she now?" Kaede asked curiously.

"I don't know, I left her by the well."

"What?" Shippo shouted. "Why you do that Inuyasha?"

"She probably went back through the well…"

"You're ruthless Inuyasha."

"Shut up Shippo!"

"You two still are fighting?" Miroku said as he walked into the hut.

"Miroku!" Shippo exclaimed, running up to him and hugging him.

"Humph, miss you too," Miroku breathed out.

"Do I get a hug too?" Sango asked sweetly.

"Of course!" Shippo laughed and hugged Sango.

"Can I get a hug Inuyasha?" Miroku asked teasingly.

"Whatever," Inuyasha muttered.

"What about this Kagome look-alike?" Sango asked curiously.

"She came through the well, she was Kagome's cousin," Shippo answered.

"If she came through the well that mean that the barrier from Kagome's times is gone," Miroku assumed.

"Go to Kagome," Kaede said. "I know she is taking this hard."

Inuyasha snorted and ran out of the hut and to the well, jumping in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know it was short! This was my shorter chapter ever! Sorry! I'm going to be busy this week and know I am not going to be updating my stories soon so I thought I add this little thing. Hope you like it.


	3. Back into the Well

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha

Tried to make this one longer so I could make up for the shorter ones! nn Enjoy!

Note: It is night in the present and the past!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha slightly open the door to the well's hut and stared at his surroundings. No one around and still night. He stared at the temple trying to remember Kagome's room; it has been four years since he was in the present time. He sniffed the air and hopped on the roof, landing lightly on top. He heard sobbing and walked to an open window. He bent down and twitched his eyes, hearing the voices of two females.

"You are right Rei," Kagome coughed and pulled away from Rei's grasp with a smile. "I got to get a grip of myself. My moping has gone on far too long."

"That's the spirit," Rei said smiling. "Don't let some man put you down."

"I always thought, why couldn't Inuyasha be like his father? His father fell in love with a human and they had a kid…why can't Inuyasha feel that way-"

"Shh!" Rei said quickly. "You're going to forget Inuyasha remember? No more talking about him!"

"Ok," Kagome said softly.

"Even though, I know how it feels to not have someone live long like you will," Rei whispered, lowering her head.

"What you say?" Kagome asked, getting under her covers.

"Nothing!" Rei said and stood up, walking to her door. "Night Kagome."

"Night Rei and thanks, I feel much better now; I'm glad you came."

"Me too," Rei said softly and exited her room; quickly headed toward her room.

Inuyasha sat on the roof with a dazed face. He shook his head and growled; jumping off of the roof and jumped into the well.

Rei walked into her room and closed the door. 'I need to settle something.' Rei jumped out of her window and jumped into the well. She climbed out the well and ran toward the direction she saw Inuyasha run in last. She searched frequently for his aura, but with no luck.

"Kagome!" a figure yelled and jumped onto Rei. She quickly threw the person off and got into a fighting stance. "Who are you?" It was to light to be Inuyasha.

"Ouch, Kagome!" the person moaned and jumped up. "You didn't have to throw me in a tree! You don't recognize me? It's me, Shippo!"

"Shippo?" Rei said and stared at the person in front of her, or demon. He was about her height, had pointy ears and a long, silky tail.

"I'm glad you came back Kagome. You really did change a bit over the time you was gone!"

"Look, I'm not Kagome, I'm Rei Hino."

"Oh! You're Kagome's cousin!"

"How did you know?"

"Inuyasha told me."

"Do you know where he is right now?"

"Yeah, he is in Kaede's Village, I take you to him," Shippo offered and turned around. "Get on!"

"Are you sure?" Rei asked cautioned.

"Of course, now come on!"

Rei hesitated and got onto his back. Shippo smiled and begun to run to Kaede's Village, Rei squeezing his shoulders tightly. When they arrived, Rei immediately jumped off his back and stumbled a bit.

"That was an interesting ride," Rei said, catching her balance.

"Priestess Kagome!" a villager shouted and ran up to her with a torch. "You came back!" Hearing the word Kagome, the other villagers quickly crowded around Rei.

"Um, hold on," Rei said, trying to push herself out of the crowd. "I'm not Kagome."

"You're not? But you look like her and has the same strange clothing like she has," a villager stated.

"I'm her cousin."

"Really? So, are you a priestess too?"

"Yes I am."

"Then you can help us!"

"How?"

"With the Shikon Jewel," an old lady dressed in priestess robes and a patch over her left eye answered.

"Kaede," Shippo said.

"I see ye brought us the female Inuyasha was talking about," Kaede said, staring at Rei.

"Yes, she was heading this way."

"Are you a priestess?" Rei asked curious.

"Yes," Kaede replied.

"Why can't you deal with the problem?"

"My powers aren't like they use to be, besides, Kagome has the strength to deal with this task and I feel like ye can handle it."

"What is this task?"

"Come," Kaede stated and headed toward a small shrine. Rei quickly followed with the villagers and Shippo behind her.

"In here lays the Shikon Jewel," Kaede said and pointed to the small shrine. "Do ye know about the Shikon Jewel?"

"Yes, my grandfather always told me stories about it," Rei answered amazed. "But, I thought it was just a tale…"

"It is true and the barrier we placed around it has weaken and vanished. Demons know about this and have attacked us more than usual."

"So, you want me to put a barrier around it?" Rei asked.

"Yes."

"I'll do my best," Rei said and walked up to the shrine. She lied on her knees and placed her hands together in prayer. She chanted a spell softly then placed her hands toward the shrine. It started to glow red then it vanished. "There."

"I think that barrier is about to have a test to see how strong it is," Shippo stated and got into a fighting stance.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked confused. Before he could answer, a herd of demons appeared from the side of them.

"Finally, I can get my claws on the Shikon Jewel!" a demon yelled and reached for the shrine. A bright light appeared when the demon touched the barrier, burning his arm off.

"What is this?" a demon shouted. "A barrier!"

"Shoot!" Kaede yelled. The male villagers had bows and arrows ready for launch. When they heard Kaede's command, they released the arrows at the demons. The demons easily swatted them away and turned toward them.

"You pathetic humans deserve to die!"

"Not on my watch!" Rei yelled and ran up to one of the male villagers. "Let me see your bow and arrows!"

"Here, it will do you no good though," he replied and gave them to her.

"What a big mouth for such a tiny woman!" a demon exclaimed and threw his claws at her. Before he could reach her, a glowing arrow went into his hand and out his shoulder. He screeched in pain and stepped back.

"You little wench!" the demon yelled and aimed for her again, only to have three arrows shot into his chest, eye, and head. The demon fell down motionless.

"How dare you!" the demons cried and begun to charge toward Rei.

"Fox fire!" Shippo yelled, throwing an enormous amount of fire at the demons. The demons vanished, but three remained, still charging toward them.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled and cut through one of the demons.

"Inuyasha!" Kaede said relieved.

"I couldn't miss the action," Inuyasha stated and landed next to her, noticing Rei. "W-what are you doing here?"

"To talk," Rei stated coldly and killed one of the two demons.

"Hiraikotsu!" a female voice yelled and a huge boomerang sliced through the last demon.

"Is everyone alright?" the female asked, landing next to Inuyasha and grabbing her boomerang.

"Thanks Sango, where's Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"Right here, I was checking on the villagers," Miroku answered and walked next to Shippo. "Oh, Kagome, long time no see."

"I'm Rei Hino," Rei replied angrily, tire of everyone calling her Kagome.

"Oh, you're Kagome's cousin, my name is Sango and that is my husband Miroku," Sango said and smiled, pointing to Miroku. "Nice to meet you."

"You're such a beautiful young lady," Miroku said and grabbed her hand with both of his.

"I don't think you should be doing this in front of your wife," Rei stated and pulled her hand away. "Inuyasha, I want to talk to you in private."

"Whatever," Inuyasha muttered and begun to walk into the forest. Rei growled and quickly followed.

"I guess we should start cleaning up," Miroku assumed and pointed to the demons.

"Do you still love Kagome?" Rei asked when she finally caught up.

"Why do you need to know? I'm thinking you don't like men," was Inuyasha rough reply.

"This isn't about me dim-wit, it is about Kagome."

"What about her?"

"Don't you do anything stupid and make her miserable again," Rei said and crossed her arms. "I'll come hunt you down and throw you in the pits of hell."

"I like to see you try," Inuyasha laughed, causing Rei to growl. Inuyasha turned around to face Rei and make another comment, but dodged a fireball.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped into a tree. "How did you-? Are you a demon?"

"Oops," Rei hissed. "What are you talking about? I'm not a demon!"

"I know what I saw! You threw a fireball at me!"

"No I didn't!" Rei exclaimed and turned around, leaving quickly. 'Oh! Me and my temper!'

"How did you do that?" Inuyasha asked and jumped in front of Rei.

"How did I do what?"

"Stop acting stupid! How did you make that fireball?"

Rei stared at Inuyasha and sighed. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

"I promise, now spill!"

She sighed and sat next to a tree, Inuyasha following her lead.

"I'm not going to explain the whole thing to you, just summarize. I have the ability to create fire when I transform. But I have been able to use some of my powers without transforming."

"What do you mean by transform?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I just transform ok?" Rei stated. "Do you transform?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Just something Kagome said."

"I can in a way," Inuyasha muttered. "When I do, my demon blood takes controls and my only thought is killing."

"Oh, well don't transform, because you being a half-demon is bad enough," Rei stated and crossed her arms, shaking her head.

"So I have been told."

"Oh wow!" Rei said with excitement.

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"The sky, it's beautiful. I haven't seen stars like this since forever!"

"Oh yeah, Kagome said something about smoke and stuff polluting the air."

"Yeah, can't see the sky like this at home. It really is attractive." Inuyasha felt a slight blush appear on his face when he turned to face Rei.

'I have to move on.'

He turned back to the sky and closed his eyes slightly, leaning against the tree. He grunted when he felt someone pulling at his ears.

"Stop it!"

"But it's so cute!" Rei teased and rubbed his ears. He grabbed her hands and held them tightly.

"I don't like people touching my ears."

"But dogs in the present time love it when we rub their ears."

"Well, I'm not a dog from the present time."

"Speaking of the present time, I have to go," Rei yawned and stood up. "Kagome may start to worry." She looked around and pouted. "Which way is the well?"

"Thought so," Inuyasha said and picked her up bridal style. "I don't won't to be scolded by everyone if you get lost here." He had begun to run toward the well.

"Thanks," Rei muttered when they arrived at the well. "Remember what I said."

"Yeah, yeah, now go back to Kagome," Inuyasha said and threw her into the well.


	4. The Temple

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei let out a cry when she landed on ground of the well. She muttered and made her way to the ladder, climbing out of it. She could she the sun in the horizon and quickly made her way to her room. She went through the back door, took off her sneakers, and walked to the stairs.

"Rei? What are you doing up in this hour?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she stepped from the living room.

"I usually get up around this time back home, it's just a habit," Rei answered and made her up the stairs. "Good morning by the way."

"Good Morning."

Rei stepped into her room and collapsed in her bed. She instantly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rei fell out of her bed when she heard the loud ringing of the alarm clock. She quickly sat up and pushed the button to shut the contraption off.

"Rei are you up?" Kagome voiced shouted through her door.

"Yeah," Rei muttered and stood up. She turned to the clock. 7:30 a.m.; only an hour and a half of sleep.

"I'm going to work now. Souta went over a friend's house and mom went to the store. Grandpa is in the living room if you need him!"

"Thanks Kagome and have a good day," Rei stated and grabbed some clothes out of her suitcase. After placing her hair in a bun, she headed toward the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and sat on the edge of the tub; her thoughts getting the best of her.

'I wander if Setsuna know about this well. Kagome has been traveling back and forward through time. But her going back in time, is not it affecting time? Is she not changing the past?' Rei removed her clothing and sat in the bath tub, sinking completely in it. 'I'm starting to get curious about this situation, I better ask Setsuna.' She surfaced and begun to wash herself. 'The Feudal Era is a dirty place.' She stepped out of the tub and drained the water. She tightly wrapped a towel around her and opened the door. She searched the hall for any sign of anyone. When she spotted no one, she quickly made her way to her room. When she entered her room, she had begun to wobble a bit. 'Hot water and not getting enough sleep is not a good mixture.' She felt her eyes closing and she started tilting to the side. Warm arms caught her and stood her up.

"You should get some rest; you were up the whole night."

"I guess," Rei yawned and froze. She quickly turned around and took a couple of steps back.

"Inu-Inuyasha! What the hell are you doing here?" Rei asked angrily, pulling the towel closer to her body.

"No particular reason," Inuyasha muttered and crossed his arms.

"Then get out of my room!" Rei yelled and pointed to the door. "I don't want you in here while I'm getting dressed!"

"Like I would want to see such a sight," Inuyasha muttered and jumped on the window sill. He grunted and jumped to the roof of the house. Rei immediately closed the window and her curtains. She grumbled to herself while she grabbed her clothes. She pulled over her black sleeveless top and buttoned her blue jeans shorts. She stormed to the window and opened the curtains roughly. She saw an annoyed Inuyasha sitting on top of the well's hut. She quickly walked out of her room and out the back door, noticing Kagome's grandfather, sleep in the living room. She jogged over to Inuyasha and pointed an accused finger in his direction.

"Like I asked before, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Just come back," Inuyasha muttered and crossed his arms.

"Excuse me?" Rei asked with an angry tone. She didn't understand why he was here and why he wanted her back.

"Come with me," Inuyasha roughly replied. "It isn't that damn hard."

"That still doesn't tell me why, smart-ass!"

"Kaede and the others need you!"

"Why?"

"Woman! Will you stop asking questions and just come with me!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped from the hut's roof. He grabbed her arm forcefully and pulled her into the hut.

"Let me go!" Rei yelled and tried to pull out of his grasp with no luck.

"Like hell I would," Inuyasha grumbled and jumped into the well, pulling Rei in with him. When they arrived in the Bone's Eater Well, Inuyasha quickly jumped out of the well and begun running towards the village.

"Damn! Slow down!" Rei cried as she was almost being dragged. "I can't run that fast!"

Inuyasha grunted and jerked her in front him, picking her up. "You're worse than Kagome."

Rei narrowed her eyes dangerously at him and growled in her throat. He was going to pay for dragging her here.

"Here we are," Inuyasha stated as he jumped into the village. He placed her down and begun to walk toward shrine that held the Shikon Jewel. He twitched his ears when hearing a faint chant. He turned around and came face to face with a piece of paper.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled as he stared at the white piece of paper in front of him. He was about to removing the paper, but realized he couldn't move his arm; he couldn't move any part of his body. "What is this!"

"Serves you right for bringing me against my own free will," Rei growled and huffed, walking into the shrine. She entered and stared immediately at a shining pink orb.

"I'm glad ye could make it."

"Huh?" Rei muttered as she noticed the people inside. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede were standing around the Shikon Jewel.

"Is that…is that the Shikon Jewel?" Rei asked as she approached the jewel.

"Yes it is," Sango answered. "The jewel that caused so much trouble."

"What do you need me for now?" Rei asked curiously. "The barrier couldn't have weakened?"

"No, this jewel has caused our village so much pain and suffering. We need to fine a way to get rid of it for good."

"So, you want me to help to get rid of the jewel?" Rei replied.

"Yes."

"Where's Inuyasha? He should be the main one helping," Shippo stated.

"He's outside thinking about his wrongdoing," Rei muttered and crossed her arms. "Serves him right."

Everyone stared at her confused then shook their heads. Sometimes she reminded them of Kagome.

"Hey," Rei stated confused. "I thought the Shikon Jewel was destroyed with the Priestess Kikyo?"

"It was, but it was implanted in Kagome," Kaede answered.

"If it came from the future, why not take it back where it came from?" Rei assumed with a questioning voice.

"She's right!" Miroku exclaimed. "That would be the best way to get rid of it! The only people that can go through the well are Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rei."

"That's true, but a demon was also able to go through. There is an item that will stop demons from getting near the well," Kaede stated and turned to Rei. "I would like ye and Inuyasha to go and retrieve it. It is in an abandoned temple not to far from here."

"Do I really need Inuyasha to come with me? I can take care of this myself," Rei grunted and crossed her arms. She was not too happy to work with some rude male demon. "Can't Sango, Shippo, or Miroku help me?"

"It would be wise to bring him, now go," Kaede said and pointed to the door. "Inuyasha knows where the temple lies."

"Sorry, but Sango and I are going to help with repairs to the village," Miroku replied. "We were attacked again last night."

"I come," Shippo volunteered excitedly.

"Ok come," Rei said and walked out of the shrine.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as they approached the half-demon.

"Woman! Remove this paper now!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"I have a name and until you call me with the right name, you be stuck there."

"But we need him for our task," Shippo said and poked at Inuyasha, causing him to fall backwards.

"Release me wench!"

"Not even close to my name."

"Bitch!"

"I'm not a female dog."

Inuyasha's face was florid with anger. He mumbled and spoke up softly. "Release me Rei."

"Is that a command? I don't take orders from an arrogant male."

"Can you please release me Rei?" Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

"Since you asked so kindly," Rei said sarcastically and removed the santra from his forehead. "Say something else stupid and you find another one of these on your head. I have plenty to go around."

Inuyasha growled and hopped up, facing Shippo. "What did you mean 'we need him for our task'?"

"Kaede wants us to go to that abandoned temple need here to retrieve an item. We're going to send the Shikon Jewel back with Rei," Shippo replied.

"Oh really?" Inuyasha said and crossed his arms with a smirk. "You know, we're going to a temple filled with demons and spider webs."

"So?" Rei asked confused, not understanding why he mentioned that and smirking.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow and turned around, walking out of the village. "Well, lets go and get this over with." Rei and Shippo followed behind him. They walked deeper and deeper into the forest while it became darker and darker.

"Why is it so dark and cloudy over here?" Shippo asked nervously.

"An abandoned temple needs a dark atmosphere," Inuyasha said dully.

"I'm kind of uncomfortable myself," Rei muttered, hugging herself nervously.

"You're scared?" Inuyasha asked teasingly.

"What? You're not afraid of anything?" Rei asked.

"Not at all."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

They soon arrived to their destination. A large, three storied temple stood in front of them.

"This looks like an aftermath of a bomb," Rei muttered.

"Looks more like a castle then a temple," Inuyasha muttered.

"Ahh!" Shippo screamed and stepped back a few feet.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Rei asked worryingly.

"There!" he pointed to a shattered window.

"What?" Rei asked confused.

"There was an old lady standing there!" Shippo yelled and quivered. "She was smiling at us!"

"You're just trying to scare us Shippo," Rei laughed. "It's not going to work on me!"

"I'm serious! I'm going back!" Shippo yelled and ran back into the forest.

"I wander why Shippo was so afraid," Inuyasha said confused.

"I swear, Shippo didn't need to run away," Rei muttered and begun walking into the temple.

"I mean, the old lady was just standing there," Inuyasha muttered.

Rei froze and turned slowly to Inuyasha with a pale face. "What did you say?"

"I said the old lady was just standing there," Inuyasha replied. "What's with the pale face?"

"You're…you're not scared?" Rei said shaky.

"Why? It wasn't like it was a demon," Inuyasha stated and walked pasted her. Rei stared at him strangely and quickly followed. The temple was slightly dark; it didn't receive much sun light.

A child with a bloody head popped his head around the corner and disappeared.

"Ahh!" Rei yelled and stepped back a few feet.

"What's with you?" Inuyasha asked dully.

"You didn't see that child! You're not a bit scared?" Rei asked nervously.

"No, I could take on anything."

"You're so abnormal! How could you not be scared of this dark atmosphere and that creepy child?" Rei asked and pointed a finger at him.

"Are not you worried about that old lady?" Inuyasha asked dully and continued to walk. Rei stared at him with disbelief in her eyes and quickly followed.

xxxxxxxxxx

They had encountered many strange things, but Inuyasha wasn't afraid at all.

"How about this?" Rei asked and pointed out the window at a flying head.

"I'm glad it's not a crazy demon," Inuyasha replied.

"Next!" Rei yelled.

xxxxxxxxxx

"How about this?" Rei asked, hearing voices coming from a dark room.

"It's just voices…" Inuyasha asked confused. "You're scared of people's voices?"

"Scratch that!" Rei yelled and stormed down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Go away, go away or die," a girl said. She was covered in blood and held a bloody ax in her hand while she stands on a bed.

"And this? How about this?" Rei asked with slightly large eyes and a shaky voice as she pointed to the little girl."

"She only has an ax and I have-"

"That's not the point! She's covered in blood! Isn't that scary?"

"No."

Rei sighed and faced the girl as she smiled. "You! What are you smiling about!" Rei stomped her way over to the girl.

Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard cracking. He looked down and saw the floor cracking.

"Woman! Come back!" he yelled and ran after her.

"Leave me alone! You-" Rei stopped when she felt herself falling through the floor, letting out a scream.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rei slowly fluttered her eyes opened and stared at the hole in the floor.

'What happened?' she thought and turned her head to the side, seeing a lot of red liquor on the rock she was slumped on. 'That's a lot of blood.'

Inuyasha elevated from a pile of rocks and stared at the bloody rock Rei leaned on. "Rei! Rei are you ok? Don't talk! Don't move! I'll come to you!" Inuyasha jumped over the debris and worked his way over to Rei with an alarmed face.

'Inuyasha, why are you so agitated?'

"Rei, how do you feel?" Inuyasha asked as he landed next to Rei.

"I'm ok," Rei softly replied.

Inuyasha sniffed the air then leaned toward the red liquor. "Paint?"

"What?" Rei asked confused.

"Hey! Are you guys alright?" a boy's voice yelled from above. They both looked up and saw the bloody girl with the ax and a boy.

"Are you ok?" a male asked from behind the two children.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked frustrated.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You see, people kept coming here and messing with Mr. Tendou, trying to steal something from him. So we spread rumors about this place being haunted," the boy said as he, Inuyasha, Rei, the male, and the girl sat in a lighted room.

"The amount of people coming has dropped," the male, Mr. Tendou stated.

"You really did a good job," Rei said.

"Lets get to business, we came for an item that is suppose to be here," Inuyasha stated and crossed his arms. "Give it to us or we take it by force!"

"Inuyasha!" Rei yelled.

"It's alright. You got hurt and it's my fault, here you go," Mr. Tendou said and handed them a wooden box.

"Hey, Shippo ran away when he saw an old lady standing by a window. What was it? A life-size doll or statue?" Rei asked curiously.

The boy and girl looked at each other strangely. "What old lady?"

"Oh," Mr. Tendou said. "That mustmean the old lady that died here ten years ago."

Rei whole body turned pale doing his explanation. She closed her eyes and fainted. The two children jumped up and ran out of the temple screaming while Inuyasha followed with Rei on his back.

"Are they gone?" an old lady asked from a rocking chair.

"Yes mother," Mr. Tendou stated. "We don't have to worry about people bothering us anymore."

"That's good," his mother replied with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rei slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head.

"You're finally awoke, Rei," Inuyasha grunted. She waited for him to drop her, but it never came and he said her name. Weird.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Rei said softly.

"What?"

"Were you…were you scared when you saw me covered in blood?"

Inuyasha grunted. Rei stared at him for a while and sighed, resting her head back on his shoulder.

"Yeah..."

"Huh?"

"Ah, nothing!"

Rei lifted her head and wrapped her arms around his neck, choking him. "You said something now spill!"

"Let me go!" Inuyasha yelled as he leaned back and tried to remove her arms.

"Say it!"

"No!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Kaede opened the wooden box and pulled out a blue pearl. She walked over to the well and dropped it into the well. The pearl landed on the ground and absorbed itself into the ground.

"There, no demon would want to come near here," Kaede stated and turned around. Rei wore the Shikon Jewel around her neck and Inuyasha looked disgusted.

"Now I know why people were trying to get this pearl, they wanted to protect themselves from demons," Rei said. "But, how does it prevent demons from coming?" She turned and saw Inuyasha on the ground, covering his nose. "What?"

"That smell! That awful smell!" Inuyasha yelled and begun to slide away.

"If demons came near the well, the smell would instantly kill them, but, that only works with lower demons. Demons like Inuyasha would just suffer with an awful smell," Kaede answered.

"Well, I better get back," Rei said and sat on the edge of the well. "I actually had fun."

"Come back and visit," Kaede said.

"I will. Bye Kaede, bye Inuyasha!" Rei laughed, seeing Inuyasha helpless face. She leaned back and fell into the purple light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I got my idea for this chapter from Full Metal Panic! My twin was the one who suggested I do chapter about it. Long chapter, yes? Maybe Rei was a little out of character for this chapter, but I had to let it go with my idea! nn

I saw an author name here and their username was "Raye Minamino." Sadly, her stories are in Portuguese and I don't understand Portuguese.


	5. Chit Chat

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha.

Short, yes, but I added more details! Yay for me improving my writing skills! At least my twin be happy. I wanted to update with something! I promise the next chapter will be longer!

Oh, has anyone heard of Blackjack? It's a cool anime!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei twirled and swung the pink orb in her hands. She watched the jewel in complete awe, feeling the energy flowing off the item. She placed the orb around her neck and picked up her communicator as it beeped loudly. She flipped the lid and smiled warmly at the screen.

"How's my favorite princess doing?" Rei asked teasingly, hearing the pout and Usagi's whining. She knew it was her before she opened the object.

"Why you have to go and lock all your manga up Rei?" Usagi pouted and whined. She was itching to read her volumes the moment Rei boarded the train. She had it all planned out, she was going to volunteer and help keep the temple clean while Rei went away. In the process, clean Rei's room regularly and read her manga regularly. She shook her head and rubbed her legs together in excitement and cleverness. Then frowned and pouted, knowing Rei was always a step ahead of her in these things.

"I know you too well Usagi," Rei muttered and plopped her elbow on the table, resting her chin on her hand. She smiled at the whining Usagi; knowing her plan the moment see mentioned about going away. She didn't allow Usagi to see her manga for a while after sneaking one out and dropping it in the mud; that made her anger boil.

"Too well!" Usagi whimpered. "I was going to take care of them! I was going to stay in your room too!" She worked all that time at the temple for nothing! She was going to complain more before noticing a pink, shining orb dangling from Rei's neck. "Rei! That's beautiful! Where did you get that necklace from?"

"What necklace? Oh, the Shikon Jewel," Rei answered and sat up straight, holding the semiprecious stone in the palm of her hand. She couldn't help but stare at the twinkle that devoured the jewel. It felt so pure, but something was off.

"Rei?" Usagi shouted for the fifth time. The jewel seemed to catch her attention undemanding and it made her wander why. It was breathtaking, yes, but where did she get a jewel like that? It looked really expensive unless…

"Rei's got a boyfriend!" Usagi exclaimed and flopped on her bed, legs swinging in the air excited and a smirk snaked on her face in curiosity.

"What? No!" Rei declined and dropped the jewel from her hand, giving it a pendulum rhythm on her chest. Out of all the insensitive things to say, she says she has a boyfriend?  
"Usagi, you know me well also and you know I wouldn't have a boyfriend in one day!" Rei answered and narrowed her eyes at a big-grinned Usagi.

"I do know you well, Senshi of the Planet Mars known for Wars and Bad-tempers," Usagi stated and giggled softly. "But under all that fighting, attitude, and rage, is a soul longing to be loved and held in the arms of their prince in shining armor or prince in battle armor!"

"Shutup Usagi," Rei muttered and glared at her harder, if possible. Usagi could be goofy at times, but knows a whole lot about love, friendship, and peace. It gets rather creepy at times.

"So…how's he like?" Usagi squealed and brought back the main topic of the conversation. 'Forget manga…for now, this is much more interesting!'

"I told you, I don't have a boyfriend."

"But, who gave you that expensive…"

"Priceless…"

"What! Priceless? This man must be rich, smart, and one hunk of a gentleman…reminds me of my Mamoru!"

"Inuyasha is not rich, he is as dumb as a turkey, he's hideous, and isn't nowhere near a gentleman!" Rei exclaimed and growled in her throat. The thought of Inuyasha being just one of the four Usagi's listed will be a sight to see.

"Inuyasha? That's his name!" Usagi shouted and punched a button. Usagi's screen spilt in two to show an upset Rei and a cheerful Minako. Telling Minako was the faster way to get the news out to everyone. Besides, she wanted to here what the Goddess of Love had to say about this matter.

"Wassup?" Minako asked, licking her lips and polishing her nails slowly.

"Rei's got a boyfriend!" Usagi answered and cooed at Rei, only to receive a deadly glare.

"Oh my gosh! Really? Aw! Look what you made me do!" Minako scowled and wiped her fingers with a napkin. She stared at the screen with the scariest grin and twinkle in her eyes. She fanned herself with her hand, trying to dry them as quick as possible. Things may get ugly… "Spill girlfriend!"

"Nothing to spill," Rei answered and grunted softly. She knew very well where this was going…

"His name is Inuyasha and sounds a lot like Rei," Usagi stated and covered her mouth with shaken fingers. "I didn't mean that in a bad way! I can tell when you're overdoing people's personality and oh!"

"You say something Usagi?" Rei asked as she returned her gaze back to the communicator. She felt a faint presence of evil and decided to concrete on it to distinguish what it was instead on concretion on their little discussion.

"Nothing at all," Usagi laughed nervously and sighed. For a moment, she thought she was going to get a good tongue-lashing from the fiery priestess. Hopefully, Minako won't resurface her statement.

"I have to get back to you guys," Rei muttered and closed the communicator as angry protests rose from the speaker. She was glad that ridiculous conversation was over, however, the tension wasn't over yet. An evil aura was near and she prayed it didn't have anything to do with the sacred new arrival.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shippo loped through the forest near Kaede's village in search of the infamous hanyou. His brunette braid and silky tail whizzed through the air as he picked up his speed. He no longer had the red bow attached in his hair and his body was tall and firm. His main goal now was to find Inuyasha and inform him on the latest news. If he was that callous demon, were would he be? Shippo instantaneously stopped and mentally slapped himself. Duh! He turned on his heel and sprinted in another route. This should have been the first spot to look and of course, he was accurate. Inuyasha was perched by the well, his arms crossed on the well's edge and his chin resting on them. His ears twitched often and he grunted, talking to himself annoyed and softly. What he was doing; Shippo had no idea. How could he withstand that awful, awful smell, Shippo had no idea. He ambled slowly behind Inuyasha and was about to pounce before Inuyasha stood up and wrapped his deadly claw around his neck.

"What the hell do you want Shippo?" Inuyasha asked irritated. This was nothing new, Shippo has been trying to sneak up on him any chance he got. He had no idea why.

"I have to tell you something!" Shippo exclaimed and tried to remove Inuyasha's firm grip. He thought he had it this time, he always wanted to scare the brave and mighty Inuyasha, you know, just to tick him off.

"Go on," was the hanyou reply. He wasn't in the mood to kill some demon that terrorized the village or save some pathetic human child that went into the forest to prove themselves worthy of something obtuse. He wasn't in the mood lately for anything. Everything was the same old thing. Killing little league demons and helping the villagers with simple-minded tasks. He missed killing Naraku's minions and having an adventure that was worth-wild. After experiencing all of that action, there didn't seem any merit in hanging around here. This was paradise to this hyperactive fox, but not paradise to him.

"It seems like you needed in the present time," Shippo replied and felt the air fill his lungs again as he fall on his behind. He was lifted off the ground by Inuyasha and received a glare that could have even frightened Kagome...could have. "Before you ask me fifty thousands questions, let me take you to the source." Inuyasha glared at him longer, but nodded in agreement. Soon, the two were off and heading toward Kaede's Village; Inuyasha leaving Shippo behind.

He pressed the straw door open, almost ripping it from its respective hold. He raised an eyebrow at the two females in his presence. Kaede, who didn't look up when Inuyasha came charging in, sipped her tea calmly. Rei sat with her legs under her and turned her gaze to the door when she heard heavy breathing. Shippo soon joined him by his side and waved slightly at the two while he caught his breath.

"What is this all about?" Inuyasha asked and stood over the two on the floor. "What is happening in the present time?" His first thought was Kagome. Was she injured or perhaps worst? He was inching to know what was wrong.

Kaede sat her teacup down and nodded at Rei. Rei stood up and faced the nervous hanyou, wandering what he was so anxious about. "A demon was lingering in Kagome's yard. He kept repeating 'Give me the Shikon Jewel or die. I know you possess it.' So I...took care of it and don't ask me how. Anyway, I knew it couldn't have come from the well since Kaede placed that orb in it. So, I concluded that it is from the present some how. The demon also told me that it were much more demons coming to steal this jewel."

"This is a grave problem," Kaede stated and closed her eye. "The Shikon Jewel isn't safe in either time. I believe it is more dangerous in Rei's time. Humans doesn't nearly see demons like we do here so they wouldn't know what to do."

"You don't have to worry about demons and such in my time. We have the Sailor Scouts to deal with things like that," Rei stated.

"The who?" Inuyasha asked confused. "How can they deal with demons?"

"Well, they have special powers and such. Don't worry, not all humans in my time haven't come across monsters. The jewel is going to be fine. I just came here to inform you of the incident," said and walked toward the exit.

"Take Inuyasha with you."


	6. Inuyasha into the Present

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?" a feminine and muscular voice cried.

"Take Inuyasha with ye," Kaede stated once again and refilled her cup with more tea. "I do not doubt the Sailor Scouts' abilities, but it is safer for Inuyasha to go, just in case."

"Really, I don't need Inuyasha. He can attract attention very easily. His claws, fangs, and ears are good reasons enough!" Rei protested. She does not want to be bothered with a malevolence mutt and old feelings resurfacing.

"I don't like the present," Inuyasha plainly stated. That wasn't the main reason at hand. He didn't want to face Kikyo's reincarnation, the woman he fell in love with.

"Ye remind me of Kagome, always denying to take Inuyasha with thee. He can wear a hat, some gloves, and you don't have to worry about his fangs, Inuyasha doesn't smile anyway."

"What about his clothes?" Shippo asked. He really wanted to go help Rei and Inuyasha. He longed to see how Kagome's time looked like.

"Yeah, what about my clothes? No way am I going to trade my rat-fire outfit for some stupid looking stuff called clothes."

"I already gave thee orders, now go," Kaede confirmed and pointed towards the door. "In the process, maybe you can straighten things out with Kagome."

Inuyasha grunted and stormed out of the hut. No way was he going to take orders from that old hag. Rei bowed and hurried out of the hut. This was going to be the worst day of her life. Not only did she not need him, but he was going to make hell break loose in the present.

"Are you going Inuyasha," Shippo firm voice asked curious. "If you do, can you say hi to Kagome for me? I haven't seen her in four years you know."

Inuyasha grunted again and walked slowly toward the well. Rei walked behind him, he was actually going. Guess he had more respect for Kaede after all. She then glared at the silver haired dog demon in front of her. He was exactly a dog, hurting not only one female's heart, but two. If he did anything to make Kagome upset in the less, he was going to regret it dearly. Shippo noticed the glare and tilted his head in curiosity. They were going to cause a lot of trouble, he could feel it.

When they approached the well, the two demons immediately halted a few feet away. Shippo waved his hand in front of him and covered his nose for protection of the smell.

"Good luck," Shippo muttered and hurried towards the safety of the village. Inuyasha stared at the retreating figure and placed his sleeve over his nose; jumping into the well. Rei gripped the edge of the well and jumped over it, into the well. When the bright light faded, they were standing in the bottom of the present time's well. Inuyasha instantly jumped out and headed toward the Scared Tree. Rei struggled out of the well and caught up behind him.

"Hey, where are you going? We need to get you some clothes," Rei stated and realized he was ignoring her. She raised an eyebrow in annoyance and opened her mouth in protest.

"Inuyasha!" a male voice rung out. The two turned their heads to see Souta running up to them. He locked his arm around the demon's neck and smiled. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

Inuyasha removed his arm and sniffed the boy, causing Rei to look at him in confusion. "You're Souta I think."

"At least you remember me."

"You look different."

"I do grow."

"Souta, do you by any chance have any clothes that might fit Inuyasha?" Rei asked dully. It's only been a minute and he already got on her nerves.

"Lets see, come on Inuyasha," Souta stated and jogged his way to the back door. He halted and turned around to see Inuyasha with an uneasy face. "What's wrong?"

"Is Kagome home?" he tried to ask in a firm voice, but failed. His failure caused him to receive a deadly glare.

"No," he answered confused. "Lets go get you fitted already." Inuyasha hesitated and followed the young boy into the house. Rei sighed heavily and made her way to the door.

"Wait up Rei!" a cheerful voice cried from behind. The priestess immediately turned around and came face to face with a bright smile.

"Hello Kagome, how was your day?" Rei asked with a nervous laugh. Maybe she could stall enough for Inuyasha to change. Maybe Kagome would think Inuyasha is someone else with the modern day clothes. Not likely...

"It was great and you?" Kagome asked. She could sense Rei's uneasiness and wander what was the matter. "Is everything okay Rei?"

"Everything is fine Kagome," Rei answered with a smile and opened the door. "How about we go inside?"

"That would be nice," Kagome replied with a smile. Rei nodded and opened the door, jogging up the stairs. Kagome raised an eyebrow and followed the raven haired; curiosity taking the best of her. When she approached the top of the stairs, she noticed Souta's door ajar. She silently made her way to the door and peeked inside. She softly gasped and covered her mouth. Inuyasha was looking himself in the mirror with an annoyed expression. He had on a blue baseball cap and a blue t-shirt. His baggy, beige cargos covered the heel of his white sneakers. He complained about the shoes and how the hat hurt his ears. Souta sat on the bed with a dull expression while Rei leaned on the wall, her arms crossed in annoyance.

"You look fine Inuyasha, besides, you have other problems. Kagome is home now," she stated and saw Inuyasha stiffen.

"Cool! Now we can get another female's opinion! Kago-" Souta was rudely cut off by Inuyasha's claw over his mouth.

"Will you shutup!"

"Why?"

"You look nice Inuyasha," Kagome softly stated and opened the door to the fullest. Everyone quieted down. Inuyasha removed his hand from the boy's mouth and crossed his arms, turning his head in embarrassment. "Why are you here by the way?"

"Thank you," he muttered and stared at the mirror. He didn't want to approach Kagome this way, but he guess it was to late. "I'm here to protect the Shikon Jewel."

"What do you mean? The Shikon Jewel is in Feudal Japan, safe in Kaede's village," Kagome stated confused and felt a spasm of power nearby. She walked out of the room and down the hall. Everyone stared at each other and quickly followed. Kagome entered a room and her eyes grew wide in fear. In a wooden, red box a pink glow arose through the creaks of the lid. "How did..."

"Kaede gave the jewel to me to protect. It is safer in the present then in the past," Rei stated calmly and walked next to her cousin; noticing a mixture of confusion and fear in her chocolate eyes.

"Can we go and get these stupid clothes?" Inuyasha asked from behind the two. He had a feeling Kagome wasn't too happy about the situation and the best thing to do right now was leave her alone.

"You guys are going shopping?" Kagome asked softly.

"Yeah, but-"

"Can I go too? I haven't been shopping much since I got this new job. I think it will be fun for us to go together," Kagome stated, causing Inuyasha to whine. She didn't have much fun for the last couple of years and today just might be a change to her original routines.

"That sounds awesome!" Souta exclaimed and pumped his arm into the air. "The four of us hanging out; with old family and friends!"

"Sure, whatever; lets just go," Inuyasha muttered and headed out of the room and out of the house. Rei, Souta, and Kagome quickly grabbed their belongings and followed the hanyou. Souta led them to the nearest bus stop. Inuyasha muttered things to himself every time someone glances at him or whispers, which, by the way, he could hear…

"This is so stupid," Inuyasha mumbled and crossed his arms as cars zoomed passed and the yelling of the people. He rubbed his nose as he stared at the sewer drain. "This place is more disgusting then home."

"You should be grateful," Kagome said and placed her hands on her hips. Every time he came to the present, he would always complain about everything. She felt her anger for that rising. "When I go to the Feudal Era I don't complain how the people act or how you live!"

"I don't care! I can do whatever I want!" Inuyasha yelled back, getting annoyed with her already.

"You jerk!"

"You wench!"

"That's it! You just crossed the last line! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

Cries of protests rung through the air. Lavender eyes stared in awe at the sight. How could Kagome do such an awesome thing to that mutt? She hoped her cousin could teach her that… Souta covered his face as everyone begun to stare and the bus pulled up. He grabbed his older sister's arm and forced her into the bus. She finally ceased her commands and paid her fare after Souta. Inuyasha slowed pulled himself from the cement and slowly stood up. "I hate this hard brick…" Rei sighed heavily and pulled the shaken Inuyasha into the bus, paying his and her own fare. She made her way to two empty seats next to Kagome and Souta. Kagome stared out of the window with her arms crossed. Inuyasha rubbed and whined about every part of his body.

The ride was basically silent but for the exception of Inuyasha asking a million and five questions about everything they passed. The only one who answered him was Souta. They soon arrived at their destination. Trying to get Inuyasha to shutup was the hardest part.

After hours of going to about every store in the mall, they purchased five outfits. "This is time-consuming!" Rei protested and rubbed her head in frustration. "We have been here for five hours and came up with five outfits. Even females don't take that long to get five outfits."

"I'm hungry," Souta stated softly and sat on the fountain in the middle of the mall. "How about we eat and continue to shop later, please?"

"I agree, I'm hungry a little myself," Rei stated and faced her cousin and the hanyou. "I get us some food, you guys wait here."

"Sure, but I'm heading to the restroom," Souta stated and hurried to the direction of the men restroom.

Inuyasha saw Kagome sit on the foundation and followed her lead, staring at the direction in which the male teen ran too. "How could he use the bathroom in a place like that? People watching you…" He turned to face the priestess beside him and noticed her sadly staring at the ground. He felt his face soften and his stomach cling. He reached out his arm and softly rested it on her shoulders. He pulled her close to him and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry about getting you upset before we came here," Inuyasha softly stated and Kagome looked up at him in surprise. It has been, oh, so long since he held her like that. She smiled softly and rested her head on his chest, soaking in the moment.

"Excuse me," Rei confirmed and glared at the two. She made room between the two and handed them each a bag. She pulled her a burger out a bag and ate it without a word. The raven-haired and silvered-haired stared at them then at her in confusion. Kagome tilted her head in curiosity, was her cousin jealous? The Princess of Mars closed her eyes and felt their staring. She didn't want to be bothered with them being too friendly with each other. Hell may break if Kagome and Inuyasha think about their feelings for one another.

xxxxxxxxxx

I finish later on today. I have to clean out my closet before my mother gets home!


	7. Man in black

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei eyed the half demon and priestess in front of her. The bus became crowded with people coming home from work. Inuyasha, not wanting to stand up for Kagome to have his seat or have Kagome stand up, offered her to sit on his lap and Kagome happily accepted it. The worst part though, there was major traffic; probably an accident.

The Senshi of Mars suggested that they walked the rest of the way, but Kagome quickly neglected the idea. Rei's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as Inuyasha and Kagome laughed, giggled, cuddled, and all those mushy things. No way were they acting like a couple; knowing they were not. She didn't even feel like putting up with their emotionally challenge love dilemma.

Rei turned to talk to Souta, but the teen was fast asleep. She sighed heavily, not having anything else to do, but stare at the lovebirds and roll her eyes. She slid down in her seat and pouted; not liking the situation the heroes were in.

Then it hit her. A strong and unfamiliar evil aura was nearby. Rei quickly jumped up and just noticed an elderly woman board the bus. She fought her way backwards to find a seat. "Would you like my seat?"

"Why, thank you young lady. It is hard to find nice young people," the elderly woman said, shaking slightly; a smile appearing on her face as it lifted her wrinkles.

Rei nodded and turned to the two cuddling bears. "I don't like standing up...er...on a crowded bus so I am going to walk home."

"Are you sure Rei? You can sit on Souta's lap or vice versa," Kagome suggested and smiled. She made it appear to be the smartest idea in the world.

"I think I will pass," Rei mumbled and made her way off of the bus. Looking down the street, she knew that bus wasn't going to move for a while. Rei jogged to the corner and made her way through the honking, nonmoving cars; turning a corner and out of sight from the traffic in an alley. Pulling out her henshin pen, she swung it into the air and cried her infamous battle phase.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make up!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"I hope Rei made it home safely," Kagome said as she snuggled against Inuyasha's chest. She knew this was wrong in a way, but she could not pass up this moment. Gripping his shirt, she sighed heavenly and closed her eyes.

"Me too," the hanyou mumbled and tangled his claws within the locks of Kagome's hair. He knew this was wrong in a way, but he could not pass up this moment. Eyeing the people that giggled and stared with a dreamily face bothered him, especially the younger females. Why were they looking at him like that anyway? His ears lowered under his hat, having a feeling something was not right. Suddenly, his ears perked up as he heard a someone scream, "Monster!"

Looking out the window, he spotted people running and screaming. At the intersection of the main street, someone flew through a windshield of a car and someone or something landed on top of another car. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and smirk, someone to beat the mess out of. Picking up Kagome bridal style, he hurried out of the rampaging bus and toward the enemy.

"What about Souta?" Kagome asked worryingly.

"He is safer on the bus," Inuyasha responded and halted at the corner. The being on top of the car turned to the two with dull, golden eyes. Turning around completely, their figure was completely visible. The male, as it appeared, crossed his arms over his black, leather tank top and black leather pants with chains swirling around. His black, heavy boots jingled with chains as he hoped to a closer car to Inuyasha and Kagome. With a better view, he appeared to be in his early 20s. Three earrings pierced both his ears and a choker upon his neck. His hair was pitch black and stopped below his ear. He pulled his leather, black jacket closer together and possessed a overgrown sword upon his back.

"More useless beings," he grumbled and sighed heavily. "Why must I be bothered with useless nonsense."

"The only nonsense around here is you!" Inuyasha shouted and reached to his left to pull out his mighty sword. Not feeling the handle of his sword, he looked down to see it not there. "Where the hell?"

"At home Inuyasha, remember?" Kagome replied and knew the situation was bad without his sword. "You can't just walk around with a sword you know."

"Damn," Inuyasha muttered and turned back to the blackish male. One thing he disliked about the present.

"You're a demon, well, half demon," the male corrected and smirked, the golden hues of his eyes darkening.

"And you're a demon, who gives a damn! Demon or not, I'm still going to kick your ass!" the hanyou shouted and leaped towards the demon. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Raising a hand, he created a force and sent the attack flying into the nearby cars and other objects.

"No way! He blocked it with no sweat!" Kagome shouted and stared at the demon awestruck.

"Kagome, what is going on?" Souta asked as he ran beside her. "I was the only one on the bus!" With that said, the bus was cut into half and blew up; sending Kagome and Souta flying a few feet. "And that's what happens when you leave someone helpless!"

'No matter how many times I use my attacks, he just neglect them!' Inuyasha thought as he jumped away from the demon.

"You should learn by now, Inuyasha, that you cannot harm me!" the demon male shouted and chuckled, baring his sharp fangs. Gripping the handle of his blade he responded, "But if you insist on being an idiot..."

"How do you know my name?"

"Every demon does, Inuyasha, every demon does..."

"Mars Burning Mandala!" a feminine voice cried, rings of fire shooting from behind the demon.

Smirking, he easily backfired the attack, causing a red blur to jump from the hood of a car. Super Sailor Mars staggered to her feet as she landed incorrectly; not wasting anytime with this beast.

"No way am I going to let you harm innocent people for your own pleasure! I'm Sailor Mars and in the name of Mars, I shall obliterate you!"

Kagome's eyes grew large at the sound of the name. 'Sailor Mars? As in the Sailor Scouts? Here? But they are on the other side of Tokyo! Why is she here of all times?"

"I hate fighting beautiful women, but if they get in my way of interfering with my mission, they are just a pathetic being wanting, begging to be destroyed!"

Creating a black orb within the palm of his hand, he raised it high and launched it towards Sailor Mars, but the attack went a little of target due to Inuyasha ramming into the side of the demon. Sailor Mars quickly flipped to the side, dodging the attack, but landed with a snap onto her right leg. Biting onto her tongue to resist the urge to cry out loud, she hopped onto her good leg and leaned against a car; trying her hardest to ignore the throbbing and pain throughout her body.

"I can take care of you two easily, but I'm fighting an unfair match. I shall return with another partner to rid of you pathetic excuses for heroes." With that said, a black cloud surrounded him and then vanished along with the demon.

"Are you ok Inuyasha?" Kagome asked uneasy and worried as she and Souta jogged up to him. He nodded and wiped his forehead of sweat, quickly looking around. "Hey, where is that Mars girl?" Never in his life has he saw such a sight as that. A female wearing a small skirt in strange shoes, by the way, looking quite painful, fighting that demon. Who was that? Something Mars...

"Hey, you're right. She just vanished," Kagome noticed and placed a finger upon her chin. "But we better leave before someone catches us around a dangerous area."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Damn!" Rei shouted as she tried to snap her leg back into place. It was no use, it was broken. She took care of the small injuries before hand. How in the world was she going to explain this to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Souta? Not to mention, they were at the battle scene. At least she was able to stay a good feet away from them so they couldn't see her up close.

Speaking of the battle, that demon was strong and she knew taking him on by herself was suicide. What was his mission? Praying, she hoped it wasn't because of the Shikon Jewel. She needed the scouts more then ever now. Hearing the door creak open, Rei quickly slid under the covers and positioned herself as comfort as possible. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. She knew exactly what to do since she used this method so many times on her grandfather before leaving for a Scout's Meeting.

"See, she made it back safely," Souta stated as he cracked the door open a bit, heading off to his own room. Kagome took a peek in and headed off to take care of her own business. But Inuyasha opened the door and closed it behind him, walking to the side of Rei's bed.

'Why is he in my room?' Rei thought confused as she tried to continue with her act. Inuyasha sat on the side of her bed and lifted the strands of hair from her face; causing Rei to hold back a small blush and a slap.

Inuyasha removed his hand and crossed his arms. As he suspected, she had bruises and smelt of blood. Having the urge to demand how she received the injuries, he took a look at her face. Apparently, she looked passive and peaceful and he didn't want to hear herbitching if he bothered her. Shrugging the idea off, the hanyou removed himself from her bed and exited the room; he just bothered her later.

When the priestess heard her door click shut, she quickly sat up in bed and reached for her communicator but stopped. With the sharp senses of Inuyasha, he probably here it, so she decided against it. Now, about this leg...

Rei shrugged, she been through life and death situations a hundred times, why let a broken leg keep her down? She smiled and stood up, only to find herself fall straight back down. 'That hurt a lot...but...something is urging me to go outside.' Standing up quickly, she limped out of the door and out of the house without anyone noticing, well, she thought no one noticed.

Inuyasha sat on the windowsill in Kagome's room as she left to rambled through Souta's closet for more clothes for Inuyasha. Apparently, they didn't buy to many outfits for the hanyou at the mall. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Rei limp to the Scared Tree. He thought she was asleep...Watching interestingly, he saw her sit upon her knees on the roots of the tree and touch the marking of his 50 year prison...

xxxxxxxxxx

"This tree...gives off strange vibes," Rei whispered to herself as she slowly made her way to the Scared Tree. "This tree bothered me the moment I stepped foot onto the soil of this temple." Situating herself on the roots of the old tree, she stared at how large the tree was compared to the others. Spotting an old marking upon the tree, Rei reached up and traced her finger around it. In doing so, her eyes became blank and visions of a woman in priestess clothing releasing an arrow, Kagome removing an arrow for the tree, and other related events.

A bright red light begun to glow from within the tree's marking and begun to glow around Rei. Her ebony hair begun to flow slightly and her head tilted forward as the visions continued to fill her head.

Two claws gripped her shoulders and pulled from behind. Removing her from the tree, the glowing fade, but her blank expression remind the same.

"Rei!" Inuyasha yelled and sat her up, shaking her furiously. She wasn't responding. Inuyasha quickly picked her up and ran inside to inform the family, because he didn't have a clue as to what to do.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Will she be ok Grandpa?" Kagome asked disturbingly and shaken. After receiving the story from Inuyasha, she didn't know if the tree took her soul or energy. She was on-edge, eager to know if her cousin was ok or not.

"I cannot say Kagome," her grandfather replied and placed down the wards on the desk.

Inuyasha balled his hand into a fist and growled within his throat. For some reason, it pained him to see Rei that way. Her eyes blank and emotionless...empty. To him, she looked dead...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Go me! go me! 5 pages! 5 pages! since I have no school tomorrow, I decided to write a long chapter for this story! Besides...I was bored and knew I had something to do! Then it hit me, I always have something to do; either type the next part of one of my stories or at least think about another part for my stories. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rei...Rei please wake up, I know you can hear me," Kagome spoke softly as she stroked her cousin's hair. Biting her bottom lip, resisting the urge to cry, she continued, "Rei, please come back to us."

"Kagome dear, it is getting late," her mother stated and grippedher daughter'sshoulders softly. Kagome looked up at her mother and nodded her head. Staggering to her feet, she quickly hurried out of the room; knowing she couldn't stand to see her cousin in that condition. Her mother also left the room, but not before taking a glance at her niece. Sighing heavily, she turned off the lights and exited the room.

Inuyasha watched as everyone exited the room and the lights go off from his position upon the hut's roof. Narrowing his eyes towards the Sacred Tree, he could sense it giving off powerful waves. Damn tree, it has brought some much destruction and unhappiness. Inuyasha balled his hands into a fist and growled angrily.

"Inuyasha," a soft voiced called from his side causing his ears to twitch. He turned to see Kagome with her hands tugging heavily at her shirt. "I'm scared for Rei..."

"I'm sure she will be okay," Inuyasha mumbled as he tried to comfort her and himself. "She's too determined to let something like this keep her down. Not with that personality..."

"But I-" Kagome was cut offas Inuyasha's picked her up bridal style and started for the house. Kagome's blush was red as ever as memories flowed back.

"It is getting late Kagome, you should go to bed." Kagome moaned lightly as the hanyou whispered it into her ear and headed up the stairs and to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxRei's POVxxx

I shot up quickly as thevisions decided to stop invading my mind. Breathing heavily, I grabbed my forehead and tighten my eyelids shut; waiting for the pain to stop punishing my head.

What did all those visions, although they seemed more like memories, mean anyway? Kagome and Inuyasha together by a river, a woman in priestess clothing following from a cliff. There was one where Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, an overgrown, two-tailed feline, and Shippo were fighting a demon in armor. The only way to find out was to ask the source.

I opened my eyes and noted how dark and blurry the room was. Really blurry...was I still have those memories? I rubbed my eyes to see if that was the problem, but it was not. I turned my head toward the direction I heard Kagome's and Inuyasha's voices. Strangely enough, their voices were clear and loud, a little too loud.

I was about to get up and ask them about mymemories until I stopped in my tracks as I came to a realization. Blurry vision, clear hearing. Oh my God, I am blind.

xxxEnd of Rei's POVxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxInuyasha's POVxxx

I stroked the strands of black hair from Kagome's sweated forehead. She cried lightly into my chest and squeezed my new, strange pants tightly. She groaned, saying her cousin's condition was caused by her wrongdoing. I tried to comfort her, but nothing seemed to work. I winced to myself as this moment brought back a memory that pained my heart. I tried comforting Kagome like this four years ago...when I told her I could not be with her.

My ears immediately perked up as a thump from the room next to us reached my sensitive hearing. Apparently, Kagome heard it also, because she out of my hands and out of the door. I quickly followed behind her and stopped at the doorway of Rei's room. Kagome helped Rei from the floor onto the bed.

"Kagome?" Rei asked, her voice harsh and scathe. "Is that you Kagome?"

"Of course," I hear Kagome slowly whisper as she let the tears that threaten to spill fall. Unlike before, these were tears of joy.

"Why don't you open your eyes stupid?" I asked and crossed my arms. It was pretty obvious she could not tell who was who if her eyes were closed shut!

"It would not matter if my eyes are closed or open, I still cannot see you," Rei replied and placed her hands upon her lap. Kagome gasped loudly as Rei opened her eyes. I felt her heart skip a beat as I looked at Rei's face. Her eyes were just like it was before; blank; emotionless, and dead.

"R-Rei," Kagome said lowly and quickly ran to the side of her cousin. She begun to wave her hands in front of Rei's eyes, but she did not follow her movements. Rei was blind? But how? Why?

"Can you take me to the kitchen Kagome? Please?" Rei asked as she slowly stood up and leaned slightly on her left leg. She squeezed Kagome's sleeve tightly and limped out of the room with Kagome's help. Upon following them, I saw Kagome helping Rei down the stairs. Kagome held onto Rei's waist as Rei gripped her shoulders tightly, taking a step at a time. When they reached the bottom step, Kagome led us into the kitchen.

xxxEnd of Inuyasha's POVxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rei!" Kagome's mother and grandfather exclaimed, along with Souta, as the ebony haired, amethyst eyed priestess entered the room.

"I'm so happy you are ok dear," Kagome's mother sighed as she placed her teacup onto the table. She stood up and walked towards Rei, but halted. She placed a hand over her mouth and reached it towards Rei slowly. "Rei...your eyes..."

"Yeah, I know," Rei responded and released Kagome from around her arm. She was getting annoyed by the sound of everyone's voices. She could tell they were melting with grieve whenever they saw her eyes. She knew she was in a extremely bad predicament and knew not what to do with the sudden lost of sight.

"But-"

"I don't know okay!" the Senshi of Mars retorted back and turned away from everyone. Waving her arms around her to find a chair, she grabbed one and sat in it. Her right leg was aching as it was, but it slowly healed thanks to her senshi's abilities. She didn't need the sympathy from everyone; not now. "I don't want to go to the hospital either. I will not be able to explain how I became blind. Besides, they cannot help me in this area..."

"You guys go to bed, I will watch over Rei," Inuyasha demanded and walked next to Rei. "Go on, I will take care of her."

"I do not need-"

"Don't play stupid Rei! You are blind and you will need help!" Inuyasha exclaimed and turned to the others. "Go!"

Everyone quickly left except for Kagome. "Are you sure Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and jogged over to her. Grabbing her shoulders, he shook her lightly and smiled. "I'm positive Kagome, now go to bed and get your rest ok?"

"O...kay," Kagome said slowly and walked out of the kitchen with a hint of some sort in her head.

The hanyou watched Kagome disappear upstairs and turned to face the Pyro. Lowering his ears against his head, he pulled a chair next to her.

"Rei-"

"Save it."

"Listen, Rei-"

"I'm not listening."

"Dammit, Rei, listen!" Inuyasha yelled and gripped her arms, forcing her to face him. His ears stood up in anger as he tighten the grip on her.

"Listen!"

"You know, placing me into this position is not going to help you. I cannot see you remember?"

"And it is my fault that you are in this condition now. Rei, I am so sorry for what happened to you. I... I should have warned you about that tree and if I did...maybe none of this would have happened. Rei, I am terribly sorry."

The grip on Rei's arms loosen and the priestess blinked in confusion. Inuyasha...asking for forgiveness? She never knew he had a side like this.

"I just feel so awful about this situation I..."

Rei felt Inuyasha shaking violently as his hands gave that information away. Did he really feel bad about her blindness? Wait, was he crying? No way, Inuyasha could never cry over her. She smiled lightly at the thought, but it did not stay long as his body shook more. Blinking in surprise, she felt around for his face. When she felt his cheeks, she squeezed them softly and raised his head. She sighed, forgetting at the moment that she could not really **see **if he was crying. Yet, her question was answered as warm liquid fell upon her hands. Her eyes widen in surprise; he was crying.

"I just...cannot get anything right. My luck with women is horrible and I could not even make Kagome happy. After everything we went through...I still disappointed her whenever I saw, let alone, thought about Kikyo. And I disappointed Kikyo too. Now I...now I disappointed you. I am too weak to protect the Shikon Jewel and now you have to baby-sit it. Knowing dang well that demons are still after it."

The hanyou snatched his face from Rei's grip and did not bother to wipe his tears as he stood up. "I am sorry Rei; I don't even know why I am bothering you."

Feeling his aura moving quickly away from her, Rei quickly jumped up to try and catch the hanyou. In doing so, a jolt of pain raced throughout her body from her right leg and she clumsily tripped over the chair Inuyasha was on. Falling onto the ground, Rei groaned softly and quickly sat up a bit. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha wait!"

Feeling helpless at the moment, she felt her tears threatening her eyes. Swallowing hard to ignore the stringiness in her eyes, she slammed her fist onto the kitchen's floor. Dang, all of this would not have happen if she did not come. No blindness, no broken leg, no Shikon Jewel, no Inuyasha. She could have been at her own temple, teasing Usagi and hanging out with everyone else. She did not have the will power to stop the tears. Damn! Damn! Damn!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rei?" Kagome whispered as she opened her cousin's room. She blinked, surprise not to see Rei in bed. Kagome was up before everyone else and quietly shut the door. Rubbing her chin in confusion, she jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen. She immediately halted as she saw her cousin laying sluggishly against the cabinets. Her head was lowered and her arms lied lazily next to her.

"Rei?" Kagome whispered in surprise and sat next to the priestess. Rei slightly turned her head to look at her then turned back to her previous position. "Rei what happened?"

"Nothing," she whispered and slid down the cabinets. "I'm just thinking about what I have gotten myself into and how to cope with this infirmity."

"Did you sleep?"

"No."

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"Do not have a clue. Can you take me to my room Kagome? I tried last night, but I couldn't get far."

Kagome nodded then mentally slapped herself. "Sure Rei." It would take time for her to break the habit of using facial motions. She wrapped Rei's arms around her neck and led her to her room.

"Do you need help with changing?" Kagome asked Rei as she sat on her bed. She noted something was off with Rei's attitude, but shoved it off for another day. Right now, Rei had to adjust to her new situation.

"I am going to look for Inuyasha, I just hope he kept his modern day clothes on," Kagome giggled to herself and headed towards the door.

"Wait Kagome."

"Yes?"

"Tell Inuyasha that I am sorry too."

Kagome nodded and head out of her cousin room. She wander what she meant by she was sorry too?

"Kagome!" Rei called. Kagome quickly ran back into the room.

"Yes?"

"You did not respond to my question."

Again, Kagome mentally slapped herself. "Sure I will Rei, well I am off! I'll come back to check on you. If you need help, call for Souta. He would not mind waking up and helping you."

when Kagome was out of hearing range. Rei struggled to find her bag. After a while of feeling around, she pulled the bag from the closet. Digging into it, she pulled out her communicator. It was time to face the gang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Happy Thanksgiving!


	9. What is Going?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi yelled loudly and rolled off the side of the bed as a buzzing sound interpreted her dream of 101 different flavored donuts. Wiping in sadness, she quickly grabbed her communicator and flipped it open; an disappointed expression on her face. Rubbing her eyes to see he it was, her face brighten and she turned to the clock and back to her friend.

"Rei! It is 6:45 a.m., Wassup?" she asked sleepily and tried to get her eyes in focus on her priestess friend. Her face twisted to horror as she stared at the screen.

"Rei!"

"So you noticed..." Rei mumbled softly and lowered her head. She was happy that she found the right button that connected her to Usagi and happy she picked up, but now, she wished Usagi didn't pick up at all. She knew her friend was going to start crying river of tears.

"Rei no! Why?"

Why? "I did not mean to do this on purpose..." Rei acknowledged her friend and could hear the sniffs from her friend on the communicator. After that, her friend blew her nose loudly and sniffed some more.

"I thought you were my friend Rei!" Usagi exclaimed and blew her nose again, but much more louder. "How could you do this to me Rei!"

"I told you before, I did not do this on purpose!" Rei retorted and twitched her mouth in annoyance at Usagi's ridiculous statements. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"I do not know, but you did anyway!" Usagi wept and cried louder, banging onto the floor like a spoiled child that could not get what he wanted.

"Usagi, stop! Listen to me please! I will hang up and talk to Minako if I have too!" the priestess shouted and shook the communicator as if it was Usagi.

"Maybe you should then!" Usagi shouted and turned to the screen. She suddenly stopped her crying and stared at the screen harder. Blinking, she connected her communicator to the television and stared at it's screen. "Rei...what is wrong with your eyes?"

"What the heck!" Rei exclaimed and squeezed the device tightly in annoyance. "What do you mean what is wrong with my eyes?"

"Have not you noticed Rei? It is all blank, how could you not notice that when you looked in the mirror? Are you sick too?"

"What did you think was wrong with me in the first place?"

"I thought you decided to stay there..." Usagi said slowly as she knew her friend was going to give her a loud and quite painful lecture.

"Usagi! I am blind! Blind! I called to inform you that I was blind!

Usagi gasped loudly and slid away from the television screen. "Y-Y-Y-Y-You're blind? How-w-w-w-w? W-W-W-W-Why?" This could not be true, could it? "How Rei?"

"I can not really tell you how if I wanted to...I'm not sure myself," Rei muttered her response and leaned against the bed in her room. Usagi had the most horrified face, it kind of hurt to see it. It was like she was staring at a monster, something she was disgusted of.

"Rei dear!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled from downstairs.

"Sorry Usagi, but I have to go," Rei acknowledged her and she nodded; telling her she was going to tell the others. Rei closed her device and sighed heavily. Now to try and get downstairs without any injuries...at least her leg was almost healed...

xxxxxxxxxx

"I'm so sorry!" Rei exclaimed and tried to catch the falling vase she accidentally knocked over. Feeling it slip through her hands, she winced and flinched at the sound of glass shattering. A sigh escaped Souta's lip and Grandpa lightly slapped his head.

"It is okay dear," Mrs. Higurashi stated and turned to Souta, ordering him to clean up the mess. She picked up another vase nearby and placed it in the closet. Apparently, anything breakable was not a good idea to have lying around. Since Rei was not familiar with the house, she had to use her arms for navigator. In doing so, she has to have her arms spread out in front of her.

"I'm really sorry for breaking you guys things," Rei apologized again and quickly bowed. Mrs. Higurashi lifted her up and gripped her shoulders lightly.

"You shouldn't be sorry for anything Rei, we should be the one apologizing to you."

"It isn't you guys fault...really..." Rei mumbled and closed her eyes; see was not yet adjusted to the blurry images. "Have you guys seen...Inuyasha by any chance?"

"Nope, Kagome has gone to look for him!" Souta answered and carried the glass to the kitchen. Rei nodded slightly and begun to slowly walk to the door. Upon opening it, she sighed heavily at the comments Inuyasha stated last night. Walking outward, she slammed right into the door's edge. Cursing slowly at the pain, she moved towards left and walked out.

"You need to be a bit careful you know," a voice stated and placed their hands on her shoulders. Feeling a dark and enormous aura, Rei quickly released herself from his grip and jumped back into a defensive stance. The person laughed loudly and by their voice, it was a male.

"I know you are blind and I also know you a priestess dear. However, the only way you know where I am..." He moved to the right and Rei's eyes followed. "Is because you can sense my aura. Apparently, it would be hard for you to find me if I did not have an aura correct? Wait! I don't have one!"

Rei blinked in confusion as his aura disappeared and she could not sense his presence. A gasp escaped her lips as someone hands ran down her neck. She quickly tried to sidekick the male, but he easily jumped out of the way. Gripping the overgrown sword's hilt, he smirked.

"I did not introduce myself did I? My name is Yukio. And just as my name means, I always get what I want and I want you priestess; you and your precious jewel."

"You can just forget about that fantasy!" Rei exclaimed and clenched her fists tightly. No way could she fight someone she could not see. If not never, she would love to have Inuyasha's help at the moment. Hearing him chuckle lightly, she could here footsteps and chains approaching her. Grabbing her chin, Yukio lifted her face.

"You are familiar to me somehow, but I just can't put my finger on it..." he stated softly and lowered his head to her face, kissing her softly on the forehead. Caught by surprise, she reacted like any other girl would. she slapped his hand away and staggered back.

"You pervert, what the heck-" Rei was cut short as Yukio picked her up bridal style. Before a yell could be mumbled, Yukio capture her lips with his own; tighten his grip around her. Rei squirmed in astonishment and anger. Who the hell did he think he was? Having her arms pinned behind her with his hand and the tighten grip on her lips, it was hard for her to get free. No way could she broke free from someone this strong. 'Why want anyone come out of that house or walk by?' Before any other actions could occur, a black cloud surrounded them and they vanished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome panted heavily as she stopped in front of a store to catch her breath. She has been looking for Inuyasha for hours and still no sign. could he have gotten completely lost or did he travel back to the feudal era? Shaking her head of her thoughts, she stood up straight and confident. "I don't have a clue where he could be!" she exclaimed as she ruffled her hair.

"What are you doing Kagome?" an all-to-familiar questioned her. Looking up, the priestess could see Inuyasha sitting in a photo booth; the same booth they took pictures of their little disagreement. Inuyasha trying to destroy the machine and all...

"I'm so glad I found you!" Kagome shouted and bear hugged him. Inuyasha blushed furiously at the overjoyed expression on Kagome's face. When she looked up, his blush grew redder. "I was so worried! Oh yeah, Rei says she is sorry and you should know what she means." Kagome watched as his glaze lowered upon the face and the blush leaving his face. "What is wrong Inuyasha?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get off of me!" Rei shouted as she punched air. Pausing in confusion, she waved her arms around her. Where did he go and what was she sitting on? Feeling the surface under her, she scratched her cheek puzzled. Silky Sheets? A bed? Dropping her hands on her lap, she noticed her pants were missing. Frantically patting her body, she realized she only had her undergarments on; which her bra was a tad bit to small. and no covering on the back of her underwear 'Oh Kami, was I raped!'

"You are waken madam," a soft, feminine voice stated as they entered the room. "The master is waiting for you downstairs."

"The master? Where the hell am I! Who are you?" Rei exclaimed and tried to wrap the sheets around her, but it was pointless, they would not budge.

"I am just a servant of the master, I am the one who changed you," the female replied. "Will you please follow me?"

"What about some clothes?"

"Those are your clothing madam, now, could you please follow me."

Rei hesitated, but soon agreed. She wanted to give this master a piece of her mind and had a big hunch it was Yukio. "Um...how can I follow you anyway?"

The servant nodded and approached Rei. She grabbed her hand and led her out of the bed and out of the room. After being led for a couple of minutes, she could hear silverware clashing with dishes. Rei immediately halted as she felt someone's presence and prayed it was just one person.

"You're awake sleeping beauty!" Yukio's voice rung and dropped his silverware to the table. Rei grumbled to herself and stood in a defensive stance. Hearing his soft laughter, she blushed furiously, she totally forgotten about her appearance. Quickly standing up straight, she tried to cover herself with her arms.

"No need to hid your gorgeous form," Yukio stated and leaned back in his chair. He enjoyed the attire she displayed and smirked at her priceless face.

"What do you want from me?" Rei yelled after desperately trying to cover herself up. "Why did you bring here you sick excuse for a demon!"

"A demon needs his desires fulfilled too. Besides, a demon's lust is much stronger then a mere human." Yukio laughed at the terrified expression Rei held. "I did not do anything to you yet sweetheart. Besides, one of the reason I brought you here was so the boss could meet you. Once she comes, I'm off to fight that half demon again. Before I was outnumbered, but I still could have taken them on..."

Fight Inuyasha again? He was the demon from before?

"My, what an interesting choice for clothes," a female voice stated. Rei turned to face another evil and enormous aura. However, the room became a bit windy and she could feel the dead in the room. What was going on?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wanted to update with something...

I did delete my Yu-Gi-Oh/Sailor Moon story, because I thought it was bad. However, I am redoing it.


	10. Just a Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha.

I saw a new episode of Inuyasha today and just decided to write a small chapter. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome watched the silver-haired demon with worried filled eyes. He hasn't said anything for the past few minutes, never taking his attention off the ground. She wandered what bugged him so, she pulled lightly at his short-sleeved shirt.

"Inuyasha, what is wrong?"

"A dream..."

"A dream?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Inuyasha blinked in confusion as he stood on a dirt road. He knew very well that there are no dirt roads in Kagome's time. Was he back in the past, Feudal Japan? He slowly walked down the path as he examined his surroundings. It looked just like home, but how did he get here? Why was he here in the first place?_

_The hanyou immediately halted as smoke invaded his scent of smell. Picking up his pace, he was at the designated location. A village, which was filled with dead bodies, were in flames as it took the places of homes. Walking deeper into the village, he could not find any survivors. This, unfortunately, reminded him of Naraku's crude behavior._

_Feeling a strong and unkindly aura hovering by, he pulled out his sword and ran towards the source of power. Inuyasha found the source, but was in shock to do anything else but stare. A female sat under a Cherry Blossom Tree upon a hill, one arm resting behind her head as the other twirled a jewel shard between the fingers. Her legs were crossed as she displayed a disappointed frown._

_Sensing the hanyou's presences, she looked up, her amethyst eyes staring him down with an uneasy look. Flicking her lengthy, darken hair behind her shoulders, the female stood up, exhibiting the contents of her skimpy, brazen clothing. Her outfit matched perfectly with the color of her hair, a long-sleeved tank top that wrapped around her hands like gloves and the top half showing nothing but skin. With her short shorts perfectly fit, her high-heeled boots came all the way to her mid-thigh._

"_Inuyasha! So glad that you came!" the female voice announced with joy mixed with a seductive tone._

"_R-Rei..." Inuyasha whispered in mere shock, a warm heat appearing upon his face as he watched her body language. Her bubbly smile made the heat grow as she stuck the shard deeply between her breasts. Strolling down the hill, her smile never left her face as she approached him. She whispered his name and leaned against him, chest first._

"_So glad that you came..."_

"_R-R-Rei!" Inuyasha stuttered at her behavior and felt his whole body go red with excitement. This was crazy, why was she doing this to him! Why was she acting like this period! And please don't say she killed all of these people!_

"_Why are you pushing me away Inuyasha!" the female cried as she wrapped her arms around him, like a child would when they see their father coming home from work. "Is it because of Kagome? Is it? I want to be with you Inuyasha! Kagome should be at home trying to raise her grades! She should not be here at all! If only her guardians would get some sense and make her stay home! Demons dwell here and Kagome isn't all that powerful, but I am! Besides, unlike her and Kikyo, I can live long, I can live long and be with you when you grow old! I want to help find the rest of the shards, I want to be the one who kills Naraku with you!"_

"_Wait! Naraku is already dead!" Inuyasha retorted and rapidly forgotten about the situation he was in. "Besides, how could you have a jewel shard if it is already completed?"_

"_What are you talking about Inuyasha? Naraku is still alive and the jewel is still shattered."_

'_What is going on!' Inuyasha tired to figure out as he looked down at Rei. How could all of that be, it is impossible! Maybe, he was in the time before Naraku was killed and the jewel was completed._

"_In order to complete the jewel, you need the shards," Rei stated as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand that was not occupied by the sword and placed it onto her chest. "Why don't you take it Inuyasha?"_

_Red from her outrageous suggestion, he yelled, "No! No! You can hold it for me Rei! Really, I don't need it right now!"_

"_Come on! If I was Kagome or Kikyo, you agree without hesitation."_

"_No I would not! Trust me, Kagome and I are not like that at all!"_

"_So why don't you take it? You act like you are married or something." _

_Rei pressed against him more, his hand resting between the two bodies. With a soft moan, she raised her head and planted her lips on his, causing his eyes to widen in complete surprise. Inuyasha didn't react in any way as she deepen the kiss, not exactly sure of what he was suppose to do. He wanted to pull away, but he also wanted to help her in completely her goal at the moment. However, a voice from behind immediately made him jerk away._

"_Inuyasha! You! You pervert!" the voice from behind yelled and pointed an accusing, quivering finger at him. He could tell that they were furious and was prepare to say it._

"_K-Kagome let me explain! It's not how it looks! I swear, please let me talk!" the hanyou pleaded and found that Rei released her grip on him and was taking slow steps back, her bangs shadowing her eyes. Maybe she knew it was a good thing to stand back before he was plunged into the ground._

"_Inu...yasha..." Rei slowly mumbled as her voice was dark and cold. "You still love Kagome regardless of my feelings? How...how dare you..."_

_Before anyone could blink, a swirl of flame raised from Rei's feet and encircled her. Her darken eyes locked on Inuyasha with hatred as she yelled loudly, sending a large fireball at him. He squirmed with fright and shock as he leaped out of the way. He landed, but was only greeted with another fireball._

"_I hate you! I hate you Inuyasha!" Rei cried as she rapidly threw fireballs at the hanyou, tears freely surfing along her cheeks. "You men are all the same! I hate you!"_

_Having no time to correct her, he continued in trying to dodge the numerous fireballs. As he dodged one, another appeared and was a bulls eye. He found it impossible in trying to dodge the others and he was hit repeating, hearing Kagome's cries as he fell to the ground._

_Rei slammed her boot onto his chest and stared at him with disgust. Raising one hand, she muttered, "You should have been more careful with your feelings. It can become your greatest weakness."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What was the dream about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again as the male stared blankly at the ground. He seemed to be in deep thought and was afraid something was wrong. Wanting to comfort him, but did not know how to, she just rested her head upon his shoulder. "Whatever it is Inuyasha...I'm sure it isn't nothing. It's not like you have visions or anything like Rei-"

Kagome felt Inuyasha flinch as she mentioned Rei's name. Okay, now she really wanted to know what the dream was about. A beeping sound within her purse made her come back to reality. Pulling out her cellular phone, she answered it.

"Hi Mom...no I don't know where Rei is...no she isn't with me...okay...okay I look for her...yes I found Inuyasha...bye." Kagome placed her phone back into her purse and turned worryingly to Inuyasha. "We need to go find Rei, Inuyasha. Mom said she stepped out the house for a sec then was gone!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who are you? What do you want from me!" Rei demanded as she stared at the woman in front of her. She was no doubt a demon, probably a wind demon of some sort.

"My, my, what a temper," the woman replied with a smirk displayed upon her face. "By I expect more respect from you from here on out okay?"

"I will not respect any who kidnaps me or puts me in harm in any way!"

"Kagura, can you just do what you have to do with her so I can have my share time with her?" Yukio asked and stood from his seat, walking behind the priestess. Before she could express how she felt about him, Kagura's voice was heard.

"If you insist. You may not be Kagome, but you may just be another reincarnation of Kikyo. You look just like her and you're a priestess of all things."

"What is your point?"

Kagura displayed her famous smirk and covered it with her fan. "With your help, dear, we will be able to resurrect Naraku."


	11. Oh Dear

Disclaimer: I do not Sailor Moon or Inuyasha.

Hiya everyone, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. My summer life was more complicated then I expected. Anywho, enjoy and review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei pulled at her black shirt uncomfortably as she listened hard for any signs of anyone being in her room. After someone convinced Yukio to give her some decent clothes, she was sent to her room until she was needed. Great, now she had to sit here and wait to be used for some evil plot. However, the name Naraku sounded so familiar and she just knew that he had to be powerful if demons were trying to raise him from the dead. And threw all of this mess, she could not do a damn thing about it. She could not transform, they probably would see her do it and not mentioning she could not see anyone anyway. If she transformed, she would just be shooting fireballs in random directions knowing that the demons could mask their auras. If only the Sailor Scouts were here...if only Inuyasha was here...

No! When did she start depending on anyone to help with her problems...when did she start depending on men to help her with her problems! She could handle this situation with ease, she knew she had to powers to do it. Although, it would be nice if Kagome and everyone else knew where she was. She no longer wanted to stay in a castle filled with hormones demons and voodoo wind wielders. Needless to say, she did feel kind of...helpless. When she awoke to find herself half dressed, she felt disturbed and helpless. Oh, why was all of this happening on a little vacation to her cousins. She didn't even want to come in the first place. Her cousin was a reincarnation of a priestess in the past, she can travel back 500 years in the past, and just so happen to fall in love with a half demon from the past. Her summer vacation was turning out to be the best yet!

Turning to the window, she couldn't help but wander how she was going to get out. Well, she couldn't jump out the window since she could not see how high she was from the ground. Man! This blindness situation was starting to work her nerves! Now she really felt helpless, like she couldn't do anything to help herself, or even anyone else. However, her attention turned immediately to the door as it slowly crept open. She knew that massive amount of evil aura anywhere and was not in the mood to be bothered with his hormone filled thoughts.

Yukio slowly advanced towards the beauty that sat on the edge of the bed. He did not like the attire she was force to put on but she was beautiful nevertheless. Sadly, he came to get her for business and business only. But, just for kicks, he masked his aura so she could not sense him. A worthy smirk wandered upon his lips as her face turned to complete annoyance. Now she could not find where he was and beat the living daylights out of him. Unfortunately, or fortunately in certain eyes, he was round kicked into the nearest dresser; receiving a cocky laugh from his little prey. How the hell did she know where he was? Of course, since she was blind, her hearing ability increased massively, that and the fact he has heavy chains on his clothing.

The timid servants stuck their heads through the doorway to see what the ruckus was about. They knew that the blind girl was not one to tamper with and her fiery wrath would be the end to everyone. However, the look Yukio was giving them was much worse then a fiery wrath. They bowed nervously and quickly scurried off to do their respective chores.

After ridding the room of unsuspected guests, he turned to see Rei was standing in a defensive stance. He could not help but raise an eyebrow at the brave the tiny girl posed. No matter, she was no threat to him or was anyone else.

"You are to come with me now," Yukio demanded and reached to grab the girl but only resulted in getting his hand slapped away. He bit the corner of his bottom lip with a fang tooth and clenched his teeth in annoyance. He just wanted this "resurrecting this demon from the dead" thing done with so he could go back to enjoying the things he loved; dealing with moody girls was not part of the plan (even though he was able to find such a beautiful catch)! "Listen girl, I don't want to be here as much as you do, but if you want to get out of here you have to cooperate okay?"

Before the priestess could reply with a smart remark, Yukio harshly grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her out of the room, only to receive threats and profane words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mother!" Kagome shouted as she busted through the door and staggered into the kitchen. Her mother clasped her hands in hope as she jumped out of her seat, Souta and their grandfather waiting anxiously. Inuyasha appeared behind her, regaining a little of his normal state. Kagome heart sunk as she watched her family as they held hope in their eyes. "We can't find Rei anywhere, I called her friends just to see if she went back home, but they said they were not inform of Rei's return. Now, I believe, I just caused a stir for them, because they asked me a trillion questions if Rei was okay and I don't think they believed me when I continued to say she was fine..."

Kagome's mother eyes downcast as she flopped back into her chair and hugged herself tightly. Kagome could tell she was placing the blame on herself, her mother was responsible for Rei and she just gotten the poor girl in trouble. She had the responsibility of protecting the Shikon Jewel that attracted demons, became blind, and now was supposedly kidnap! She was a horrible aunt with a horrible feeling that something was happening to her niece.

While Kagome was comforting her mother, Inuyasha ran up the stairs and into Rei's room; a place he was afraid to wander to by himself. He opened the door slowly and examined the room. Nice and tidy and there was the prize he was looking for. He breathed a sigh of relief as he picked up the Shikon Jewel from the wooden box. Strange, if someone did kidnap Rei, why would not they take the jewel as well. Unless, they were not going after the jewel in the first place! He clenched his teeth in confusion as he squeezed the jewel within his palm.

Alternatively, his ears beneath his cap fluttered down as his nose took in the scent of the aroma. Rei's scent was everywhere in the room, a scent of cinnamon and flowers. He found himself closing his eyes and breathing in the scent once again. Falling on the bed, he placed the jewel onto his neck and buried his head in her pillow and breathed in the scent again. Memories flooded his head as the scent reminded him of Kikyo, Kagome, and the dream he had. What the hell was wrong with him? His luck with women were horrible and was curse from birth. His mother died because of him, Kikyo died because of him, he upset Kagome to no limits, then Rei goes blind and ends up kidnapped.

A beeping noise interpreted his journey through misery lane and he hesitated to answer it; seeing it was buried at the bottom of Rei's bag. Although, that could be Rei calling for help! Jumping off of the bed and into the bag, he flung the items out and held the noise maker within his mouth. Needless to say, it looked like one of those makeup cases Kagome carries around. Opening it cautiously, he noted that the screen was split in four ways and each smaller box had a female in it.

"Hey, where's Rei!" one with blonde hair and blue, worried eyes asked as she gave Inuyasha a questioning look. The dog demon took deep breath, feeling his head. Letting out a sigh of relief, he adjusted the cap properly on his head.

"That jewel! Rei's boyfriend gave her that! Are you Inuyasha?" another voice asked. The female had the same appearance as the one who asked where Rei was, but her hair was slightly...no...completely strange.

"Dog demon?" a female with short, blue hair questioned herself as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully. Inuyasha slightly gulped at her suspicious, seeing that Kagome did not want anyone to find out about his ears. However, the blue haired female stared at his appearance quite seriously, seeing the golden eyes and slivery hair. Although, what the strange haired girl said a few seconds ago...

"Boyfriend! I am not Rei's boyfriend, we're not even close as friends!" Inuyasha protested as the two blondes nodded their heads, seeing how the boy was in such denial.

"Hello, lets get back to more serious matters," yet another voice stated as she possessed brown hair and green eyes. "Where is Rei and you better give us the whole true!"

Inuyasha felt his body tense with uneasiness as he tried to think of something to say. When he found a reasonable excuse, sadly, another voice rung through the air.

"Come on Inuyasha! Where are you? We have to finish our search for Rei you know! We are not finish for the day!" Inuyasha screamed every cursing word he could think of as the females watched silently for a moment. What type of hell was going to break out now?

Before Inuyasha could reply, his screen was pitch black.

Uh oh.


	12. Help from a Unlikely Someone

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha.

Just wanted to update this again before I start school, I know I'm not going to update as much when that starts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I wonder how Rei was able to travel to the past in the first place,' Inuyasha thought as he laid on the bed that temporary belonged to the blind priestess. He lied there for some time now after hours of searching for the missing priestess. However, there was another problem on his hands, Rei's friends was coming here and he knew it. There was going to be hell when they find out Rei is no where to be found.

_Ding Dong _

'That's them!'

Inuyasha leaped from the bed to the doorway and jumped down the stairs. Upon approaching the door, he halted mid step and stared in shock. Kagome was wrapped in the arms of Hojo as she giggled softly. What...the hell!

"Oh, you must be one of Kagome's friends?" Hojo stated as he faced Inuyasha, Kagome still in his arms. Inuyasha didn't reply but only stared in disbelief. Kagome felt slightly uncomfortable and tried to motion for Inuyasha to leave, but he ignored her, imagining him ripping the head of the male guest.

"Yes, he is and he was about to leave," Kagome answered for him and nodded her head to the door with pleading eyes.

"Was I really? Well, I believe I changed my mind," Inuyasha replied, never taking his death glare from Hojo. Kagome's boyfriend laughed nervously as he watched Inuyasha ball his hands into tight fists. Kagome groaned and grabbed Hojo by his arm, shutting the door behind her as she exited the house. The nerve of Inuyasha! Why did he act like he was jealous? Huh, could it be because he was?

Inuyasha growled deep within his throat as Kagome slammed the door behind her. What the hell was that all about! Running up the stairs, he walked back into Rei's room and stared out the window lowly as the couple walked to the Scared Tree, hand in hand. Just makes someone want to puke. He knew he was the one who refused to be with Kagome but she was with...that...thing! He was way to nice for a guy and had the puniest figure! He watched again as Hojo pulled a necklace of some sort out his pocket and placed it around Kagome's neck. The priestess blushed and smiled happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. Oh hell no!

Just as Inuyasha grabbed his mighty sword and placed one foot on the windowsill, preparing to kill the boy, Rei's communicator went off again. Great. He picked up the device and stared at it cautiously. Should he? Maybe if he didn't answer it, her friends would forget the whole thing. Deciding that that was the best decision, he placed the communicator back down and proceeded in jumping out the window but was caught off guard as four females and two cats walked up to the couple.

'Shit!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Why won't they figure out that I won't help them!' Rei screamed in her mind as she felt people encircle her as if she was someone on an operating table. They continued in trying to persuade the priestess to help them, but she refused every time. She then heard them mumble that they would just have to wait for Kanna to arrive. Getting yanked to her feet, she was once again dragged out of some room and down a hall.

"I'm not going to help so just find someone else to do your dirty work!"

"We can't do that, you see, you're one of a kind, Rei."

One of a kind?

"What do you mean?"

Upon entering her room, she was thrown onto her bed face first. She felt the edge of her bed lower, indicating someone was sitting there. What was with this Yukio guy anyway? Before she could give him a tongue lash of negative words, he spoke first.

"You see, you're the only priestess who possess another power other then your spiritual one. With you, it would be much easier to resurrect Naraku then your look-alike."

Kagome.

"You leave her out of this!"

"I shall only leave her alone if she doesn't come and bother me."

"You perverted excuse for a-!"

Her actions were ceased as a gloved finger was placed on her lips. "You know, you're pretty helpless in this state so I wouldn't get on my bad side. But no matter, your blindness is only temporary."

Temporary?

"Really!" Rei screamed out excited at the thought of her seeing again. "How long does this forbidden curse last!"

Yukio laughed to himself, loving the sight of her excited face, matching perfectly with her smile. My, he never saw her so excited before. "Soon, I don't have an exact time."

Her smile soon left her face and she resorted in leaning against the backboard of her bed, crossing her legs since she wore only a t-shirt.

"Tell me, why are you working with this wind-demon?"

Yukio was caught off guard by the question and only stared at her curiously. Why was she starting a conversation with him now? "Well, she actually found me and told me she would help me in my quest if I would help her retrieve something...or someone."

"That quest is?"

"To find a worthy opponent."

"Argh..."

Yukio watched as the priestess roll her blank eyes and cross her arms, a disgusted look on her face. "What is the matter with you?"

"Men and their honor."

"What?"

"Why the hell go out of your way to find someone to beat up? That is so selfish ad mostly defiantly stupid."

"I just want to test my skills against someone that can handle it, all my previous opponents died before I could really get into it."

"Still stupid."

"You talk as if you understand what I mean completely."

"I talk as if you are being screwed. Do you actually believe Kagura, someone weaker then yourself, would actually fulfill that request?"

"I wouldn't see why not..."

"Ugh, you-"

Rei stopped as she felt Yukio's two gloved hands wrap themselves around her wrists and pen her to the wall behind her bed. Pressing his chest gently against hers, he smirked lustfully and bought his lips not far from hers, causing her to stiffen.

"You think that you are so strong don't you? I would like to see your full powers if I was to try something...I don't know..."

He held both of her wrists above her head with one hand and with the other he begun to rub her bare thigh softly.

"Mature?"

"Master Yukio!" a panicked servant exclaimed as she busted into the room, a blush upon her face at the sight. "I am terribly sorry sir to interrupt you and Mistress Rei, but we are being attacked by Lord Sesshomaru!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei's room was in complete silence as the four newcomers, and their two cats, sat with Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome sent Hojo off but not before giving him another kiss, much to Inuyasha's despise. However, Inuyasha had more important matters, so important that it bother him more then the situation at hand.

The two felines.

They stared at him curiously and so did everyone else. He sat perched in a corner of the room, in a frog-like stance, trying to lean into the corner. Ugh, why did those damn cats stare so much! His ears twitched irritable as he groaned and leaped up, pointing at the cats.

"Why do they continue to stare! Buyo doesn't even do that when I'm around! Don't forget, I am a dog and I can-!"

"We mean no harm."

Ugh. Inuyasha stood frozen in place as his mouth dropped open. O...k, his ears were playing tricks on him, of course that's it. But, he thought animals didn't talk in Kagome's time. Unless...

"Kagome, get back! These are demon cats!"

Kagome didn't respond as she sat shock in place as well. Wow! Talking cats...she wandered if Buyo could talk as well. But before she could ask any questions, she noticed they possessed a moon symbol upon their head. Unfortunately, Inuyasha realized it before she did.

"So, you two work for Sesshomaru as well! I never knew my brother would sink so low to hire cat demons to do-"

"What are you talking about!" Usagi and Minako shouted out as they held onto their cats protectively. Apparently, this guy was a nut.

"You have to excuse him," Kagome cut in as she smiled nervously and bowed from her sit on the desk chair. "It's just there is so much to explain to you without confusing you."

"Don't worry," the one with blue hair stated. "We have the time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru?

She could of swore she heard that name before. Rei sat alone in her room as Yukio up and left her, thankfully, not too long ago. Now, this was her perfect time to try to escape. Walking to the door, she peeked her head through, not sensing anyone's presence. Finding this the perfect time, she ran out of her room and down the halls that didn't have any auras. All she had to do now was find some stairs, since she was dragged up them so many times.

Uh oh.

The priestess felt an aura approaching her fast and she couldn't do anything to avoid it since she couldn't feel another hall to turn down to. Soon, two arms clamped their way around her and she was lifted off the ground. Man, Yukio just had to come and get her!

"This Sesshomaru must be weaker then I thought. How could you have beaten him so fast!"

When, she got no reply, she growled within her throat, but stopped when she noticed they were still running. She should have been back to her room now.

"He's this way!" a voice rung out through the air.

Was Yukio trying to break her out? Oh man, maybe Sesshomaru was a worthy opponent for him and now he doesn't have to work for Kagura. Yes! Maybe Yukio wasn't a bad demon after all, just wanted a little attention. But before she could think anymore, she felt a sudden gasp of wind and a falling feeling in her stomach.

He jumped out a window!

Screaming for dear life, Rei clamped onto Yukio's neck and shut her eyes tightly, not like she needed too. Then, she felt that he landed on a branch of a tree seeming that leaves begun to slap her in the face. Then he hopped down and begun to run on foot, not bothering to let go of her death grip around his neck.

xxxxxxxxxx

Finding that he finally stopped running after ten minutes, Rei let go of her grip and slid to the ground with a moan. "I'm so happy to be on land, thank you so much Yukio."

"I do not know of this Yukio you speak so much of."

Ugh. What...how...who was he then! Scrambling to her feet, Rei took a few steps back and held up her hands in a defensive stance. How could she have been so stupid, his aura was completely different and not to mention the furry thing he had around his right arm.

"Calm yourself woman, I am not your enemy."

Wait...his voice sounded so familiar and she could of swore she saw someone once with a fluffy thing around their arms. Um...oh! The demon that was with Inuyasha the first time she came into the past! But...who was he? Was he that Sesshomaru the servant talked about earlier. Losing her stance, she felt as he walked pass her and proceeded on his way.

"Hey, wait! I don't know where I am!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I just had to throw Sesshomaru in! I love him greatly!


	13. In Time of Need

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon.

I know there are a lot of people that want to kill me for not updating in like a year. Sorry. But hey summer vacation is here and I promise, promise, I will make it up. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minako watched carefully as the silver haired one named Inuyasha argued with the future queen of Crystal Tokyo. The two of them was in each other faces, snarling and pointing. Apparently, it all started when Kagome was telling us about Feudal Japan and other crazy stuff. Usagi said something about something being weird and Inuyasha mumbled that her hairdo was weird and that's how all of this started.

"At least I'm not the one with hideous claws on my hands!" Usagi yelled and ripped her nails through the air to indicate her point. This guy was a complete jerk! No wander Rei denied him being her boyfriend! However, she brighten as the comment made him growl deep within his throat and clench his claws into a fist.

"I may have claws but at least I have a brain! I can smell your stupidity from over here!" Inuyasha retorted and knocked his fist on his head. This girl was a complete jerk! She comment on his style of living like hers was any better! No worries, he smirked as he saw her face boil red with anger and her hair stand on end.

"WHAT!!!"

"You heard me ugly!"

"UGLY!! Why you mutt!"

"Wench!"

"Sit!"

Usagi stepped back in awe as her opponent flew face first into the floor of the bedroom. Wow! She wondered if she could do that as well! "Sit! Sit!" Nothing happened. She pouted, angry that she couldn't do such an amazing trick. Nevertheless she was happy her ears rung with the sweet sound of him groaning in pure pain.

"In your face! Get it! In your face!" Usagi repeated as she jumped happily around the hanyou that was still on the floor.

Minako only sighed at the scene the two displayed as Inuyasha jumped up and continued their name calling like nothing happened. She sighed again as memories of Usagi and Rei bickering about pointless things. The Senshi of Love only wander what was Rei doing at this very moment.

"Stupid!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Where am I?'

Rei thought dully as she dipped her hands into the river before her. The demon that was with her led her to this very spot and left her there. The priestess only sighed in discontent as she slashed the cold liquid onto her florid face. She had been walking with the demon from about noon to sunset with no food or rest. Falling to sleep was the best thought in the world but she couldn't. There was no way to defend herself in her sleep and possibly too tire to setup some kind of barrier.

"But that is my only chance of sleep." She didn't know if the demon was coming back and frequently she didn't care. She had no idea what his intention were and she was better off herself.

Rei slowly crawled a little ways from the river and set on the back of her legs. Making a little hut with her hands, she breathed in slowly and exhaled all of her worries. The priestess shut her eyes closed and placed all of her energy into making a barrier. She felt the sweat beam down her face as she squeezed her eyes shut more, believing that will give her the strength to create some type of protection.

"Damn!"

The Senshi of Fire slammed her fists into the ground and yelled the profane word as loud as her lungs would allow her. She was tired of all the misfortunate crap that was happening to her. The blindness, the kidnapping, and Inuyasha.

"Damnit, why!"

"Because you are an unworthy human that needs to be devoured!"

The priestess felt her heart freeze as she inhaled in fear and shock. She felt the demonic aura of a demon that stood not too far away from her. Tired and angry she reached to her side to pull out her henshin pen but felt nothing but the skin on her leg. No! Her clothes was back at that place she was kidnapped too!

The snake demon watched with blood thirst eyes as the mere female human pulled at her hair and cried how her luck was poor. He narrowed his eyes at how different her aura was from regular humans, but no matter, her body features was different as well. He was going to enjoy playing with this one.

In one quick swift, the demon launched his tail at the female but she quickly jumped out of the way.

'My luck can't be any worse!'

_Slash!_

The snake demon hissed in laughter as his prey landed right into the river. She was a dumb one alright, very different from other humans! However, his moment of laughter was ceased as he stared at the scene before him. The human girl was fighting to stand up with the mere shirt she wore with her undergarments. His thirst for her increased as he retreated his tail and charged towards his prey.

Rei quickly tired to jump from the water, but was caught by the tail of the snake demon. She yelled painfully as he tighten his grip and brought the girl to his face.

"You are...quite the eye catcher."

The grip tighten as the senshi could do nothing more than groan as she became lightheaded. This was a terrible situation that she was afraid she could not get herself out of.

'It's that dang demon fault. If only he would have allowed me to rest I co-'

Her thoughts were cut short as she felt the stench of the demon breath as he opened his mouth. Her eyes widen as his tongue slithered underneath her chest and licked her cheek, leaving a sting.

"You might as well...sit still as I enjoy...you for my dinner!"

Her mind raced with thoughts of what was going to happen to her or what she could do to save herself. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes as they shook furiously with fright. 'I'm...going to die.' She could think of no escape as the grip tighten once more, squeezing the air right out of her lungs. Only one person escaped her lips before the demon opened his mouth for the finish.

"Usagi!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha was about to conjure up another name to call the meatball headed girl before he noticed the distant stare in her eyes. The other scouts seemed to notice as well and stood up to hurry to their princess. Kagome and the two other cats watched as Usagi took in a deep breath and grabbed onto her chest as her widen eyes remained still. What the hell?

"Rei."

The hanyou's ears shot up at the mention of the taboo name at hand. Could that girl...feel Rei? He walked up to the senshi and grabbed her by her arms, receiving angry protests from her fellow senshis.

"Can you feel Rei? Where is she!"

Usagi snapped out of her trance as she stared right into a pair of golden eyes. She quirked an eyebrow at the expression the hanyou held onto his face. His eyes were mixed with worry and fear; his eyebrows almost touching together in anger. Why was he...like this?

"I can, she seems like she is in some sort of extreme danger."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha let go of the grip on the girl and head to the window. She saw where this was going. "Inuyasha stop! We searched this entire area and Rei was no where to be found!"

"Well the kidnappers could have gotten farther away with all the time with spent swapping stories!"

"Kagome is right," Makato stated and walked to Inuyasha. "Running around town looking for Rei is pointless. We have a more faster way of finding Rei."

xxxxxxxxxx

"It can't find her," Ami mumbled as she finished typing in numerous amount of data in her mini-computer. The Senshi of Mercury watched as Usagi joined her hands together and press them to her chest in pain. Minako ruffled her own hair and stomped her feet on the ground with frustration.

"No way! No way! How could it not find her! It's not like she vanished off the face of the Earth!"

"That's it!"

Minako stopped her motions as she saw the hanyou jump to his feet and run to the window. In one quick motion, he opened the window and jumped out.

"Where is he going?"

Kagome watched as Inuyasha ran to the beat down shed and saw a bright purple light. 'Be careful.'

"He went to Feudal Japan."

Makato eyed the window strangely then Kagome. "But why?"

"If Rei isn't in this world, perhaps she is in the other."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I would have made it longer but it is late. Hope you enjoy and please forgive me, I promise the next one will be longer and more exciting!


	14. Eyes Wide Open

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha.

Well...I updated!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whisper of the wind swayed the trees in a rhythm dance as the grass followed their lead. The new moon was slowly showing itself brightly in the diamond sky as the distance sounds of wolves reached the ears of those near and far. Demons were emerging from their hiding spots to prey on the innocent as the sun slowly begun to shone itself from the sky. Small animals quickly hid as a larger being walked the grasslands with a sort of annoyance in its aura. This larger being, a demon, walked into a small clearing and bent down to place the herbs he found next to a young lady. He sniffed the air softly, she still smelt of blood. With a small sound of irritation escaping his lips, he stood to his feet and walked away to find clean water.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So...we just jump in?"

"Yes."

Kagome watched as the four girls stared at the well in curiosity and fright. The blue haired one named Ami seemed to be the only one not moved by the well. The priestess could tell that the girl could not believe that a simple well transported one 500 years in the past. However, they all could feel a strange and powerful aura flowing from the old well. Now, they all struggled to see who was going to be the one jumping into the insect infested well.

"I think our leader should go!" Makato yelled and patted Usagi on the shoulders. The well looked like a long way down and Usagi was use to falling down all the time.

"Me!"

"Yup, we be right behind you!" Minako shouted as she pushed the blond one into the well. Loud cries of protest and curses echoed off the brick walls of the well. Suddenly, a loud thump could be heard with the loudest cry possible. "Oops."

Kagome only blinked in confusion. "I don't understand, Rei went through there with no problem."

"Well, Rei is a priestess. Maybe that helped triggered the well," Ami stated as she bent over the well to find her dearest friend. "Usagi!"

"I hate you guys!" Usagi cried as she placed her balled hands over her eyes and cried rivers of tears. How could they do that to their leader! The one who protects the earth from all that is evil! She couldn't wait to get out of here and give them a piece of her mind! Wait...could she get out of here? Usagi squeezed the two balls that were on her head and shook her head furiously. 'Get me out! Get me out!' Suddenly, she felt something irritating the skin on her leg. Looking down, she noticed a spider sitting comfortably on her ankle. The senshi stared at it for some time before looking up out of the well.

"Usagi?"

Their only reply was a death sicken scream full of terror.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young lady that laid in the grassy clearing stirred softly before slowly opening her eyes. She moaned silently as she set herself up on her arms, looking at how she was bandaged up. From her chest to a little ways to her stomach she was bandaged up with blood spots here and there. Her feet were bare as she wore what looked like to be a red hakama. A soft moan escaped her lips as she slowly made her way to her feet. She examined the night sky and how everything seemed to be peaceful and calm. Where was she? Everything felt like a dream. Then something hit her hard.

She could see.

"I can see," she muttered as she stared at her hands in front of her and smiled ever so brightly. Cheers and praises did not escape her lips, only the tears that welled in her eyes. The young woman placed her hands over her eyes and spread her fingers, not believing what was happening. Oh, she could not wait to tell that hanyou that...

She stopped her joyous thought as she clenched her fingernails into her hands. Why did she need to tell him? She could tell her four best friends or her cousin and her family but he was the first to come to mind. Why was he?

The young woman snapped her head up as she narrowed her eyes to her right, something was coming towards her and towards her fast. Finding that her condition was too poor to fight, she turned to her left and headed into the forest as fast as her injured body could take her.

xxxxxxxxxx

The being, a sort of demon, landed into the clearing the young woman was in not too long ago. Damn. She had managed to escape. He was getting quite annoyed as he was slowly losing his demonic powers and did not feel like chasing this girl all over Japan. However he could smell two different scents that were all two familiar. Before he could dwell on the other scent, his nose led him to a shirt that was soaked in pure blood with the girl's scent all over it. Feeling a panic run through his mind, he dropped the shirt and headed into the direction the girl scent led. As soon as he leaped into the forest, he was no longer a demon.

xxxxxxxxxx

The demon entered the small clearing and noted that the young woman was gone. This again made his aura fill with annoyance. Placing the water he gathered by the herbs he collected earlier, he noted the path of smashed bushes going to the north. Guess the woman didn't need the belongings he went back to get. Sighing unnoticeably, he set out to follow the path, but halted when an all too familiar scent reached his nostrils. The demon closed his eyes and grunted, finally appreciative that the hanyou finally came to claim her.

As the demon turned to finish his own business, he noted the phase of the moon in the sky. Staring at it a long minute, he turned around and headed towards the damaged path; finding it was the best option.

xxxxxxxxxx

The young woman flew into the nearest tree trunk and bit her lip to silence her scream of pain. She fell to the ground and arched her back in pain as the troll like demon snorted in laughter. He knew he was blessed by the gods when an injured beauty stumbled out of the bushes and onto his property. Now he didn't need to compete with the other demons nearby for food. Licking his sharpen fangs, he studied the female with his one bloody eye.

Coughing up blood, she spat the unwanted liquid from her mouth and struggled to her feet. She could think of no way to escape from this demon that was twice her size. Her punches and kicks didn't do much to the demon and she had no way of powering up. Placing herself in a defensive stance, she eyed the demon and the smirk upon his wet lips. Biting on her lower lip, she examined the area around her to find anything that could be of use.

There!

Human bones and armor scattered themselves over the ground that the demon dwelled. Not far away, she spotted a bow and some arrows in a small clearing near the armor. Finding that that was her only escape, she jerked herself to one side, the demon quickly running in that direction. In one quick move, she sprinted towards the weapon as her life depended on it. Arriving toward the bow, she noted that it was cracked in half. Damn! Squeezing her only hope in her hands she glared at it hoping it would burn. Then, she noticed the bandages on her torso. Thinking fast, she unwrapped some of her bandages and wrapped it around the two parts that were separated. Feeling her luck changing, she reached down for a bow but was sweep into the air by her predator. Eyes widen, she gripped the bow as it was her only chance of escaping. Soon the young woman felt herself floating in the air then falling back towards the demon with its mouth open wide. She could feel the same emotions run through her mind when she was about to get eaten by a demon from earlier. Quickly turning to face the demon, she pulled back her arm with the bow and threw it towards the demon's eye. Yes! The bow flew right into the eye. Unfortunately, the demon did not close its mouth as it tried to swap the weapon out of its eye. Preparing for the worst, she outstretched her arms in front of her and spread her legs in hope of becoming too big to fit in the mouth. As she free fell closer, however, the idea seemed outrageous. 'I need a miracle Usagi!'

"Rei!"

Suddenly, Rei felt herself in the arms of someone as they landed a few feet away from the outraged demon.

The priestess opened her eyes and stared right into the ground. The person held her bridal style upside down. Blinking, she noticed he held her by her thighs and chest. Feeling the heat increase in her face, she jumped out of the arms of her rescuer and glared at him with a questioning look as she backed away. Somehow he looked fairly familiar to the young woman. His black long hair with two bangs resting on his shoulders and brown eyes that stared at her with a mysterious look. But that outfit was modern...the modern outfit Kagome and herself brought for...

"Inuyasha?"

Before she could get an answer, she was sweep up again by the male and lifted back into the air, but not for long. He was slower and somewhat weaker then Inuyasha. No, he couldn't have been the hanyou with the normal human aura he possessed. Soon her train of thoughts were cut short as she and her rescuer slid against the ground, throwing up dirt and human bones.

As Rei gripped her side as she bled lightly, the male stood to his feet and snorted. "You're messing with the wrong guy today!" He reached to his left waist and gripped the air near it. Rei eyed the male suspiciously as he stared at his side with disbelief. Look like she wasn't the only one with bad luck. Turning towards Rei sharply, he grabbed her arm and started running to the forest, but was soon blocked by the demon with its claws in the air.

"I am tired of your human game! Stay still while I devour you!"

Rei was pushed behind the male rescuer as he used himself as a barrier between her and the demon. Taken aback by this action, Rei could only watch as the demon neared them with its mouth opened wide and claws sharp.

Unexpectedly, the demon stopped its charge towards them as he widen his eye in complete pain. With a loud cry, the demon split in half, gushing out large amounts of darken red blood. Once the two body parts fell from one another, a male figure of someone dressed in white with armor could be seen with a sword outstretched in one hand. As Rei watched the being sheath his sword, her previous rescuer growled deep within his throat and swayed a hand in front of his chest in anger.

"Damnit Sesshomaru I had this under control!"

"If you were preferring to you being devoured by that miserable excuse for a demon, then yes, you did have it under control. My apologizes little brother."

Curiosity consumed the priestess as she watched the black haired one shake with extreme fury. Stepping from behind the soon-to-blow male, Rei walked in front of him and bowed slightly to Sesshomaru. "I thank you for your help."

"You should be thanking me for the other two times I rescued you woman."

What the hell! Rei immediately straighten herself up and stood in disbelief. He was not the bit grateful that she thanked him. She didn't even want to do it in the first place, but only found it proper since he did save her life but-!

The other two times?

"You were the one who rescued me from the castle and that snake demon?"

"Castle? Snake demon?" the younger male questioned with deep suspicion.

"Inuyasha is with you now. I can take my leave. Oh, and I believe this belong to you."

Sesshomaru threw something wrapped in a bag towards Rei but she barely caught it as her mind was somewhere else. It was upon the male that rescued her not too long ago.

"You're Inuyasha?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi's eyes grew twice in size as she and her senshi friends stared at the mystical jewel in the small wooden box.

"Rei had to guard this?"

Kagome nodded her head in response, taking it upon herself to show them what has been causing trouble lately. She too stared at the jewel for a moment, starting to curse it for all of her problems in life. Especially now, this semiprecious stone was the reason Rei got kidnap in the first place. The young priestess sighed sadly, turning away shamefully. No, it couldn't have been the Shikon Jewel fault for Rei's disappearance. The person who kidnapped Rei took her and her only, they didn't even come back for the jewel. Kagome clenched her fingernails to her hands as she bit her lower lip. Why, just why did they kidnap her cousin and not herself? What made Rei special from her? They both are priestesses and they both went to Feudal Japan, so why!

"Kagome?"

Kagome snapped her head up as she stared into four pairs of worried eyes.

"You're crying."

The priestess blinked a few times before resting her fingertips on her cheek. She was crying.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Not to worry."

"About Rei right?" Usagi asked as she placed her hands on her chest, closing her eyes. "I have this weird feeling about Rei and I can't tell if it is good or not. We have to find her you guys. I'm so worried."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Resurrect Naraku? But that's impossible!"

Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest as he took in the thought. No, no way could they bring Naraku back to life. It had to be impossible. Perhaps with the Shikon Jewel could someone bring Naraku back but would that be enough? The hanyou's eyes wondered to the priestess across from him. She combed lightly at her hair as she tried to pick the twigs and grass out of it. Inuyasha sighed out relieved, happy that Rei was safe now.

Rei stopped the impossible process of picking everything out of her hair to stare at the hanyou who looked at her with relief in his eyes. Growling softly, Inuyasha seemed to snap out of his trance and look away with a blush on his face. Boy he was weird. However, she hardly got over the idea of Inuyasha turning human. With the t-shirt and blue jeans he looked like any modern day teenage.

"How did you know I was here?"

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the question, but he could do nothing more than twitch them as he closed his eyes with his arms crossed.

"I can't explain it, I just knew."

"Right," Rei muttered.

The hanyou opened his eyes to see the priestess stand to her feet as his face became florid. He noted how her hair was spiked on the edges from it being messy. The bandages on her torso only covered her chest as her hakama slugged a little on her waist. She looked like she was made to handle this life in Feudal Japan and something about that made him feel...

Rei looked down at the human male and grimaced lightly as she brought one leg back. Inuyasha held a deep blush on his face as he stared in a lost daze at the priestess. She could feel her own face heat up as she crossed her arms and turned to her side. "What are you doing!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha replied as he looked up with, which appeared to her as droopy eyes. Once he noticed how weirdly she was staring, he snapped out of his daze and turned his head immediately away. 'Damn human feelings.'

With a raised eyebrow, Rei turned her back towards him and sighed heavily.

She knew this was going to be a long night.


	15. Home Sweet Home

Diclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha.

Short right? This was the only thing I could do in the short amount of time I have. Sorry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The long journey to the nearest village was finally over. The people strangely allowed for them to stay the night for free, well, the females bombarded the men to allow them to stay. Mysteriously, some of the younger men was okay with the thought as well. But it was the very old headman that agreed to let them stay free, his eyes fixed on Inuyasha the whole time.

Anyway, the priestess in the little group, Rei, sat with her food tray in front of her, however, she sat improperly with her legs crossed and as well as her arms. Her eyes stared at the empty dishes in front of her, but her mind was on the information she received while wandering with the hanyou, Inuyasha.

Apparently, the reason he turned into a human every new moon, because he was a hanyou. Rei took it as a side affect. Although it was surprising to her, something else astonished her. She looked into the bag Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru, gave to her. It contained her clothing the day she was kidnapped and her henshin pen. Even though she took a disliking to Sesshomaru, she was extremely grateful towards him. He rescued her, led her away from the castle, saved her life from a demon twice, and brought her belongings back to her even though he was a cold hearted demon. Inuyasha could never be like that.

Suddenly, she begun to really stare at the dishes, her eyes stinging with the strength to hold back her tears. At last, the curse of blindness was lifted from her. Inuyasha would not stop apologizing about her going blind in the first place. As much as she wanted to place the blame on the hanyou, she knew it would be wrong seeing he was killing himself with the guilt. She wondered how it was lifted, but Yukio did say it was temporary.

Yukio...she could not say what happened to him since the day of her escape. But who cared? He was perverted and stupid.

Then, her eyes narrowed to the other end of the room that contained non-stop giggling. Her tears replaced with the sight of disgust. She grimaced and snapped her head away, her eyebrows shaking in anger.

In the far corner sat the human Inuyasha, but he was not alone. It seemed like every girl in the village were gathered around the infamous Inuyasha, as he called himself. It seemed like single and married women were in the circle, due by the fact that men glared evilly at the group. Some could be jealous as well seeing that men tried to talk to the priestess that sat by herself. She would kindly shoo them away, but others were persistent, so she would kindly threaten them away.

"And then Naraku was a piece of cake!"

The men muttered upon themselves that the human male could not be the one called Inuyasha, because he was human, not a hanyou. But the women didn't care, an extremely cute male was staying for one night only.

"You must've been terrified!" one female stated as she ran her fingers through his hair that hung over his shoulders. The stupid fool just shook his head and continued the story. He was so dense.

They continued to seduce him and Rei continued to grow angry. Growling deeply, she jumped to her feet and walked towards the herd of females. But before she could strangle the cause of the problem, the giggling stop and everyone turned towards the door.

"Headman."

"I would like to speak to our two guests."

The females moved so a clearing could be made for Inuyasha. He stood to his feet and walked towards the headman with Rei behind him.

"Follow me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I hope Inuyasha is alright.'

Kagome sat at her desk in her room as she stared at the setting sun. She watched as the sky changed from a brilliant orange to a darken blue. Sighing heavily, she clenched the wooden box within her hands. The Shikon Jewel. This stone brought misfortune everywhere it went. She really did hope Inuyasha was alright.

Rei's friends went and searched for Rei around the city or find some sort of clue. Sota was on a date with his girlfriend and her mother and grandfather were out shopping. The house was completely empty.

A smile crept on her face as a memory replied in her mind. She remembered being home alone when Inuyasha arrived. He became frantic and searched the whole house for demons or bad people. He really was worried and stayed the whole time...with her in her room...the whole night.

Tears swelled in her eyes as her face was twisted in the attempt not to scream out.

'I still love you...Inuyasha.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I knew you looked familiar," the headman spoke as he slightly turned around to face the duo that followed him.

Rei did not complain as they followed the old headman, but the same could not be said for Inuyasha.

"Where are you taking us old man!"

Rei only sighed and shook her head as her eyes scanned the area. The village looked very upscale and they looked out of place. She still had bandages wrapped around her chest and a hakama while Inuyasha wore his modern day clothing. No wonder they were being stared down.

"Here."

Inuyasha immediately stopped and stared with a blank expression, his face losing all signs of life. Rei stared at him dumbfound and looked from him and what was causing him to look so surprised. She rose an eyebrow at the sight and tilted her head. Wow, that was a huge house! But what did the headman take them here? To spend the night?

"My...old home."

xxxxxxxxxx

Rei looked at the vase that was hardly visible in the moon's light. The room was extremely clean, dust settled everywhere. Nothing was touched what looked like for years. No matter, everything was still elegant and clean. As she straighten herself up, she turned to see the headman standing at the door; shaking slightly due to his old age. Rei turned to Inuyasha but he was already gone. Curious, she followed the path of dusted footprints.

Walking into one room, Rei stopped beside Inuyasha and examined the room he was in. No way was this his old room. Everything in the room looked feminine. Again, curiosity begun to eat at her.

"Inuyasha? Who room is this?"

"Her scent...even as a human I can still smell her scent that lingers in the air. The scent of her...and her illness."

"Her? Her who?"

"His mother, Lady Izayoi."

The priestess turned to see the headman at the head of the door, holding the sliding door with his shaking hands. Rei eyed Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye and saw him face away from her, his hand clenched in some uncertain emotion.

"He looks just like his mother. I knew ye was Inuyasha, the son of Lady Izayoi when I saw ye enter the village."

Rei eyed the old man for a moment before speaking again. "So that's why you allowed for us to stay?"

The headman nodded his head as his shaken eyes fell upon the backside of Inuyasha. " I'm sorry that everyone mistreated ye son, but there was nothing I could do. Especially when your mother fell extremely ill and could not take care of ye. I was so busy at the time and everyone refused to take ye in. Then that day...when she died...that day must've been the worse for ye. Ye ran away and never came back until today."

"But why mistreat Inuyasha? Was he a nuisance like he is now? Maybe everyone was tried of-"

"Me being a fucking half breed!"

Rei jumped at the outburst that interrupted the silence in the room. Inuyasha turned completely towards the two and glared with the most hateful eyes full of silent tears.

"I never had any respect around here just because I was a hanyou! But they had to go and mistreat my mother as well! Humans are such fools! They blamed us for all the misfortunate that happened while we both lived in this forbidden village. So I left! This village still feels just the same."

The headman watched as the human male push the stun priestess to the side as he made his way towards him, the exit. But the headman stood his ground and held onto the edges of the sliding door's frame. As Inuyasha grunted, he pushed the headman, but he did not budge. Confused, he tried again but only received the same result. Did he become that weak turning into a human?

"Look like you lost a little touch there Inuyasha!" the headman shouted as his eyes glowed red, his voice less cracked and shaken. Stun, Inuyasha was punched backwards by the headman, sliding to the edge of his mother's bed. "You can't leave yet Inuyasha, I have to kill you on the same deathbed as your mother!"

"Inuyasha," Rei spoke as she ran to the human male's side. He struggled to sit up, but the punch knocked all air from his lungs. As he fought for air, Rei noted the headman walking towards the two with a wicked smile on his lips, his eyes a blood-thirst color.

"To have a priestess' and hanyou's blood would surely increase my power!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No luck?"

The Sailor Senshi's shook there head no to Kagome's question. They all sighed and made themselves comfortable in various parts of the reincarnated priestess' room. Kagome only gave them a comforting smile as she pointed to the well.

"Come now, I'm sure Inuyasha has found some major clue in finding Rei. He may even have found her!"

"That dumb dog couldn't find his face in the dark," Usagi mumbled and pulled on her two side ponytails. "And it's even a new moon!"

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin at the last statement by Usagi. New moon? The priestess nearly cursed herself for all of her misery as she jumped to her feet and out of the room.

Makato rose an eyebrow and walked to the window to see Kagome racing towards the well's hut. She opened the window and leaned out screaming, "Where are you going Kagome?"

She could only hear mumbles of Inuyasha and human as Kagome ran into the hut with a flash of a bright light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Inuyasha's POV_

"Argh!"

"Rei!"

I watched as Rei slammed into the nearest wall from the blow of the headman's, no, demon's punch. And that was the only thing I could do, watch. I tried to different the demon earlier without Rei's help, but in this human form, I did not last long. My vision is blurred due to the fact that I lost a shit load of blood. I wanted to deal with the demon myself regardless of my current state.

But Rei would not have it.

Once she noticed me staggering, she charged into action like she didn't hear my at all. She's fighting with all that she has. I cannot lie, in the outfit she is in, she looks like a complete warrior.

"Why are you doing this?" I could hear Rei ask as she breathed extremely heavily and wipe the blood that tingled down her forehead. She was killing herself goddammit!

"Why you ask? You're trying to recover aren't you? Well then..."

He walked to Rei as she wobbled side to side trying to get up. No! I push myself to one foot, but immediately fall. Goddammit all to hell! I can't help her! Damn this human form!

I watched as he grabbed onto her hair and pull her towards him. "I'll tell it to you at your funeral!"

I can feel my claws tear into my skin as I clenched them in anger as I saw him swing her to the other side of the room in enjoyment. He knew...he knew I could do nothing to save her!

xxxxxxxxxx

Coughing up small amounts of blood, Rei wiped the unwanted liquid from her face. She knew she could not defeat the demon in the state she was in nor could Inuyasha. If they wanted to survive, she would have to transform. Patting her pockets on her hakama, she pulled out her henshin pen and softly stated her battle phase.

xxxxxxxxxx

I managed to stand to my feet as I wobbled slightly to the wall, regaining my balance. Dang, everything was still a blur!

Wait, what is that demon doing to Rei now! I could see her getting surrounded by a bright red light. No, the demon had nothing to do with with this since he was as confused as I was.

Wait...a figure...a girl?

This girl is standing in a fighting stance with the most weirdest looking outfit I ever seen.

No!

This is the girl from the day when that demon attacked Kagome and me in the Kagome's time.

"Demon, you will pay for your shameful acts!"

Rei!


End file.
